


Peters Revenge

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: Mates Through Thick and Thin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Chains, Creeper Peter, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter almost gets Stiles killed on purpose and when Derek finds out he kicks Peter from the pack.</p><p>Peter kidnaps Stiles to get back at Derek and does things to him. Peter is a sick fuck in this fic...you have been warned.</p><p> </p><p>THERE ARE LOADS OF TRIGGERS IN THIS FIC! TONS OF ABUSE IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys like the first chapter and if you want me to continue.

 

 

 

 

It's been 3 days since the fight at Derek's loft happened. Three days since Derek found out that Peter was lying to them, keeping info from them when they were fighting certain witches. Certain info that almost got Stiles, Derek's mate, killed. It was bad enough that he had been in and out of consciousness for 24 hours. Thankfully he made it and not even two hours later Stiles told him that he found a flash drive hidden in the loft with the info on how to kill the witches.

Derek had confronted Peter as soon as he walked into the loft and the man just cackled. "I was hoping Stiles would have died, I guess I didn't take into account on how stubborn he is." Stiles looked at him, anger crossing his face, "Why would you want me dead, if anything, I'm the one who always sticks up for you, you asshat!" Stiles screamed at him. Peter just chuckled, "I wasn't doing it just to kill you for fun, I wanted to make my nephew suffer, I wanted to make him crumble and when he did I would be there. I would be there to rip his throat out and take back my Alpha status!" he roared out, shifting and Derek ran for him and they fought.

In the end though, Derek had him pinned but didn't have it in his heart to kill the only family he had left. "You leave this loft and you never fucking return. I don't care if you stay at your apartment, but you are no longer in this pack. If you so much as talk to anyone in my pack or anyone close to them I will fucking gut, you!" Derek roared out and Peter fled the loft.

On the third night of no one hearing from him, Derek was summoned out of town to deal with a pack dispute in the next town over who they had allied with. Stiles stayed at the loft well into the night, but finally had to pack up his things and head home. If he wasn't there when his father came home, there would be hell to pay. He said his goodbyes and was out the door.

As soon as he'd parked in his driveway he felt like something was off. The first thing he noticed was that the four street lamps surrounding his house were out. The second thing he noticed was that his bedroom light was turned on. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling out but for some reason he had no signal to do so. He reached into the back seat and grabbed his bat before he hopped from his jeep and started for the front door.

Once he was inside he locked the door behind him before carefully making his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. When he looked around the bedroom and saw nothing he was puzzled. He was certain that his light was off when he left this morning, and it wasn't even dark when he'd left so there was no reason for him to have the light on anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and dropped the bat as he went to his dresser drawer and began pulling out clean clothes and heading for the bathroom to grab a quick shower. On his way out he made sure to turn his bedroom light off. He was only in the shower for ten minutes when he heard what sounded like footsteps going down his hallway and he froze. He stuck his head out of the shower, "Dad, is that you?" he hollered out but received no reply.

He was about to duck back into the shower when he realized there was light flooding in under the bathroom door, meaning his bedroom light was turned on...again. He rinsed the soap from his body and turned the water off. He stood still in the shower for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom and sure enough his bedroom light was shining bright again.

He walked in and looked around again making a face. "Maybe there's something wrong with the wiring." he said aloud as he shut his door and walked over to his desk. He leaned over and flipped his laptop open and hit the power button and when he turned around he almost had a heart attack. "Peter what the fuck are you doing in my room!" Stiles screamed as his grip on his towel tightened and he backed up into his wall.

"You know you should really listen to your instincts more often, little one. Clearly someone was in your house and you just brushed it off, didn't even bother trying to call for help." Peter said to him with a smile. "I did, but there's no signal for some-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at Peter. Peter chuckled and held up a device, "This little baby blocks cell service up to 200 ft, pretty cool huh?" he asked as he takes a few steps closer.

Stiles heart starts to pound, "Look I'm sorry that Derek kicked you out of the pack, but it's your own fault. what the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" Stiles asked, wishing that he had more room to back up. "I told you all what I wanted, I want to hurt Derek where it hurts the most. I want to break him down and then make my move." Peter sneered out, walking closer yet.

Stiles started to panic, "P-please Peter, don't kill me. I've not been anything but nice to you, I stick up for you to everyone even when you're acting like an ass. I'm the only one that's given you the benefit of the doubt, I don't deserve this.... please." he begged. Peter stopped, "Oh my dear boy, I'm not going to kill you. I've already tried that and clearly it didn't go to well the first time. Besides I have a better Idea, one that will make you suffer a lot more, and in turn make Derek suffer more." he said and started moving closer.

Stiles opened up his mouth to scream out, but Peter was too fast and hit him over the head, Stiles slid to the floor unconscious. He knelt down to Stiles and inhaled his scent. "It's too bad it had to come down to this at all. You could've been mine, you _should've_ been mine!" he growled out as he ran his hands up and down the boy’s smooth skin and slipped it under the towel, running his fingertips up and down Stiles soft cock and smiled. He removed his hand, wrapped him back up in his towel and jumped from the window and was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

It was around 8 am when Scott was awoken to his phone going off. He reached over not even looking at it and answered it, "Hello." he mumbled into the phone. "Scott, It's John, is Stiles with you?" he asked and Scott bolted up. "No, he went home around midnight last night. He stayed late to study and when he saw what time it was he packed up and tore out of here." Scott told him with a worried tone.

John sighed "His jeep is in the drive way, his bedroom light is on and his cell phone is lying in the middle of the room. He never goes _anywhere_ without his cellphone." John tells him and he can hear the worry in his voice. "Call the police and report him missing, I'm going to call Derek and round up the pack and be there as soon as I can." he told him and hung up.

"Everybody wake the fuck up!" he hollered out into the loft and within seconds everyone was stumbling into the loft living room looking confused. "The Sheriff just called me and said that Stiles is missing. His jeep is there, his bedroom light was on and his cell phone was lying in the middle of the floor. I'm going to call Derek, I need you all to get ready and as soon as I'm done on the phone we're heading over there." he told them as he walked into the kitchen.

Derek answered on the second ring, "This had better be important and don't be a dick because you're on speaker." he growled into the phone. "I need you home now, Stiles is missing. He's been missing for at least 8 hours. John called and said that his jeep was in the driveway, his light was on and his cell phone was lying on his bedroom floor. He never goes anywhere without it." Scott tells him and Derek roars. "I'm coming, I need you over there now and see if you can pick up Peters scent. If anyone did this, it's him. I'll meet you guys there." he told him and hung up.

Within 15 minutes they were at the house and as soon as they pulled in, a cruiser was pulling out. "They put out an Adam Alert for him but there's no sign of a break in or anything. Everything is locked, even his bedroom window is locked." Scott gives him a funny look, "His bedroom window is never locked, he leaves it open in case we can't get a hold of him or one of us is hurt." he says and they all run up to his room.

As soon as they all step in, they all growl. "It's Peter, Peter has him. He's using him to get to Derek. He knows that if he hurts Stiles it will break Derek down and he can kill him. He wants his Alpha powers back." Scott tells him and John sits on his sons bed. "What the hell are we going to do?" John asks as he buries his face in his hands. "Derek is on his way, when he gets here we will set out a plan. Don't worry, we're going to find him." Scott tells him as he goes and hugs him.

 

 

 

 

 

When Stiles comes to, his head starts throbbing and he groans. He rolls to his back and tries to sit up and realizes that his hands are tied above his head and attached to a stone wall. He opens his eyes and tries to look around but all he sees is darkness and he realizes that he's naked, lying on a dirty stone floor. "Shit...this can't be happening...shit!" he cries out as he pulls at the ropes binding him and cries out in pain. "Help! Somebody help me, please!" he screams out as he begins to cry.

"Scream all you want little one, no one will hear you, and no one will come to your rescue. No one's going to find you until I'm finished with you and leave you on their doorstep." Peter says with an evil chuckle.

"P-Peter...what a-are you going to d-do to me?" he asks, the sobs coming out even harder yet. He jumps when he feels Peter run a hand up and down his naked chest. "Whatever the fuck I want to do, Stiles. You were supposed to be _mine_ , I wanted you long before that asshole did. I'm going to take what I want from you as many times as I want to before I give you back. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to feel me inside you for weeks." he sneers out into his ear as he bites down and Stiles screams.

"Come on baby, you know you want me. I could tell that you did when we were in that parking garage all alone, you almost let me bite you, almost let me take you. Don't fight it baby, if you just relax and take it, it'll feel so good Stiles." Stiles starts to cry even harder as he tries to move away from Peter. Peter sighs as he reaches down and takes Stiles soft cock in his hand and begins to stroke him. "N-no, please stop. S-stop." he whimpers out but he doesn't.

He leans down and starts sucking marks into his skin, making him scream out in pain. He takes his tongue and runs from his neck all the way to his cock and takes it into his mouth with a moan. Stiles pulls at his rope as he screams for Peter to stop. If he had anything in his stomach right now, he would be puking. Having Peters mouth on him makes his skin crawl and he wants nothing more than to rip it from his body to try and make it go away.

Peter pulls off his cock and licks his way back up his body, "Have you even been spread apart Stiles, has Derek ever filled you up with his cock or has he been holding out on you until you're 18?" Peter asks him as he nibbles on his neck. Peter chuckles when Stiles doesn't answer him. He simply reaches down and shoves a finger into him dry and he screams out in pain. "I would have been nice and lubed my finger up if you'd been a good boy, but apparently you don't want to be. Bad boys are punished Stiles. I love to punish bad little boys, I love to make them bleed." he growls into his ear as he starts thrusting his dry finger in and out of his new toy and smiles as he screams.

 


	2. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this is REALLY dark and yes I know I'm going to hell. There is no need to anonymously message me on Tumblr and tell me so. I do believe I tagged this well and if you don't like these things, then don't read. Thanks! <3

It only took Derek half an hour to make an hour trip. He pulled into the driveway, throwing the car in park as he jumps from the car and races into the house. He runs past them all and straight for Stiles bedroom and when Peters smell hits him he falls to his knees. Scott is there in seconds, throwing his arms around him as everyone else piles in. "This is all my fault, this is my fault, I shouldn't have kicked him out, I should have just ripped his throat out." he sobs into his hands.

"Derek it's not your fault that you have a heart, yes he's an evil bastard but he is the only blood family you have left and we all understand that. We're going to find him, if he took him he won't kill him. If that was his plan he would have just done it and you know that." Scott tells him. Derek nods his head and looks to the Sheriff, "John I'm so fucking sorry, I promised you I'd take care of him." john walks over to him and kneels down, "You kept your promise Derek, this isn't your fault and I know you're going to find him." he tells Derek as he wraps him in his arms.

After a few minutes he stands and sniffs out Peters trail but can only follow it to the road where he had a car waiting. "Fuck!" he yells out as he goes back into the house. "OK, Isaac and Danny, I want you to go online and make lists of every abandoned warehouse within 50 miles and check them all out. Scott and Allison, I need you to go to Chris and ask for his help. See if he knows of any places that's under-" Derek stops mid-sentence as a thought comes to him. "My old house has miles and miles of tunnels and secret rooms underground, when you're done at Chris's go there and check them out. If you go in the back yard, you'll see an old beat up bird bath, there's a hidden door in the ground. John, I'm going to Peters apartment and see if I can find anything, you're more than welcome to come with me." John nods as he puts his jacket on and they all head their separate ways.

 

 

 

 

When Stiles wakes the second time and goes to move he screams out in pain. His ass is so sore he can barely move without pain shooting through his body. In the darkness he can hear Peter chuckle and start to walk closer to him when a small light comes on. It takes him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light and finally he's able to look around the room and at Peter.

Peter comes forward with a sandwich and a bottle of water and sits down next to Stiles. He uncaps the bottle and holds it to his lips. Stiles hesitates a few seconds before opening his mouth and taking a couple big gulps of water. "Good boy, you need to eat and drink or you'll become sick." Peter tells him as he unwraps the sandwich and holds it out for him to take a bite and he does. "I'm sorry that I hurt you last night Stiles, but you angered me. You're going to find out quickly that if you just give into me, I won't hurt you. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're not in any pain, but you have to listen to me, understood." Peter asks him with a raised eye brow.

Stiles takes another bite of his sandwich and nods his head as he chews and Peter smiles. Stiles knows damn well that he will be in a lot of pain while he's here. There's no way he will let Peter do those things to him willingly, he'd rather die. The only reason he'd agreed at the moment is because he didn't want Peter to take his food away, he was starving. Peter pulls out a phone and turns to Stiles, "Now, we're going to take a little video for Derek. I've marked you up so good already, and it would be a pity not to let Derek see wouldn't it?" Peter says with a chuckle.

He reaches behind him and pulls out a roll of duct tape and rips a piece off before putting it over Stiles mouth. "Can't have you screaming your head off or telling him you love him or anything, besides, this makes it look so much better." Stiles starts to cry and it leaves wet dirt tracks down his cheeks and Peter smiles, "Derek my poor nephew, say hello to your dear little mate. I'm sorry that it had to come down to this, I really am. You had to be so stubborn though, couldn't just give me what I wanted and then poor little Stiles would be safe and sound in his own room right now."

He moves the camera around Stiles body so he can see all the bite marks and bruises that have been left. He reaches forward and grabs Stiles by his hair and he yells as best he can through the tape and cries harder. "Look at that poor little face Derek, it's such a shame to make such a pretty little thing cry like this, don't you think?" Peter asks as he lets go of Stiles. "You should of been here to see what I did to him last night. Poor little thing screamed so much, he was in so much pain he finally passed out. I can assure you though, it won't be the last time, and the next time we have some fun I'll be sure to tape it just for you." he sneers into the camera and pushes stop.

He types in Derek’s number and sends the video and turns his phone off.

 

 

 

 

 

Derek’s phone beeps as they pull into the parking lot where Peter lives and he pulls it out. "I think Peter just sent me a video and I'm not sure I want to look at it." Derek tells John whose face has gone pale. "Neither one of use do, play it anyway. I have to know that he's still alive." John tells Derek and he pushes play.

By the end of the movie, John is in the parking lot puking and Derek is sitting in his car trying not to lose his cool and wolf out. He forwards the video to the pack and gets out of his car. "Let's go see what we can find, I can't handle this much longer and neither can Stiles." he says as he storms towards the building, John right behind him.

As soon as they walked in the door, Derek knew they wouldn't find anything. The entire apartment was torn apart and trashed. It looked like Peter had lost it as soon as he left the loft. From the way the scent lingered he could tell that Peter hadn't been here since that night, which worried him. That means they weren't going to find anything helpful.

As they were getting back in the car, Derek’s phone rang and it was Scott. "Did you guys find anything, and what did Chris say?"

"Nothing useful, he said that it's our own problem and him and Allison went at it and he kicked her out, so there's that. Also We're at your old house right now and I can tell that no one has been down there in at least six months. I just got off the phone with the others and they are out checking warehouses right now. I can text you a few to check out. Me and Allison already have ours and are heading there now." Derek agreed and soon they were off checking every abandoned place they could.

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop it...please stop!" Stiles screamed out as Peter pushed him to his knees in front of him, "Either you do what the fuck you're told or this will be a lot worse than it has to be, stop fucking fighting me!" Peter screamed at him as he reeled his arm back and cracked Stiles across the face. "You're going to suck my fucking cock and you're going to fucking like it, and I swear to God if you bite me boy you are going to regret it!" Peter screamed out at him.

He aimed the camera down at his face with one hand and grabbed him by the hair with the other, "Open your fucking mouth." Peter ordered, but Stiles wouldn't. He pulled his hair harder and harder until finally Stiles screamed out and he shoved his cock down his throat. "Mmmmm, fuck, Stiles. See baby boy, that wasn't so hard was it." Peter groaned out as he fucked into Stiles mouth, not letting up on his hair. Peter would pull out just enough to let him take a breath before he shoved back in and started fucking his throat again. Stiles tried to scream and he cried so much, he had tears and blood running down his face where Peter had repeatedly struck him.

"That's it baby, take it like the fucking whore I know you are." Peter moaned out before he shoved his cock all the way down his throat and came. Peter knelt down in front of him and took his face in his free hand and aimed the camera at him, "Look at your pretty little boy Derek. I bet it tears you up inside that I'm the first cock that's even been in his mouth. He such a good little cock slut, just wait until you get to feel his throat and that mouth...I always knew his mouth would be magic." Peter laughed out as he shoved Stiles to the floor and turned the camera to himself.

"I hope you enjoy this video Derek. I'm sure you miss your mates voice, but don't worry because the next video you get from me, there will be a lot of screaming." he chuckled and ended the video. He hit send and turned his phone off and then turned back to Stiles who was curled up in a ball on the floor, "I don't know why you make me hurt you Stiles, I don't want to hit you. All I want to do is make you feel good but you won't let me, It's such a pity really." Peter tells him as he sits next to him and pulls a syringe from his pocket.

When Stiles sees it, he bolts across the room, "No, whatever it is please, I don't want it." Stiles begged as Peter cornered him across the room. "Shh, I promise it'll make the pain go away in seconds. You're going to feel so good and you'll sleep." Peter tells him as he wraps a large rubber band around his arm and ties it off. He feels around and smiles when he finds what he's looking for and sticks the needle in as he undoes the band. "Peter...please, I'll be...I mean...Pter-" he keeps trying to talk but finally he gives up and falls limp into Peters arms.

He gently lays him down on the floor and leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

They are all just walking into the loft when Derek’s phone beeps again and he whines as he throws his phone on to the couch and walks away. John picks it up and stares at the message as everyone crowds around. "John, I don't know if we should watch this, what good will come out of watching these?" Scott asks him, giving him such a heart breaking look. "I don't know Scott, but what if he leaves us a clue...what if he messes up and films something that could tell us where he is. I don't want to watch these any more then you do, but all I keep thinking about is what if." John sobs out.

Derek walks back into the room and takes the seat next to John and grabs his free hand in his and gives it a squeeze. John nods as he pushes play and they all start crying as they watch what Peter does to him. Derek tries to make it to the end but he can't, and he runs from the room and they hear him in the bathroom puking.

Scott and John hold each other while they cry and Allison goes to Derek. She grabs a rag and runs it under cold water before sitting next to Derek and rubbing the sweat away from his face as he sobs. "I c-can't...how could I let this happen to him Allison, I'm his mate, I'm supposed to keep things like this from happening to him. I should have k-killed Peter the other night when I had the chance. W-what if we don't get to him in time, what then?" he cries and lets his head fall into her lap as the sobs rack through his body.

"We're going to find him Derek, I know we will. And when we do, we're going to end him, we're going to make him pay for what he's doing to Stiles. He's going to be alright, Stiles is a fighter and he's stubborn as all hell. You know damn well he knows that the pack and his father will do anything in our power to find him and that we won't stop until we do." she tells him as she starts crying too.

For the rest of the night, the loft is filled with only tears.


	3. Dying inside

When Stiles wakes again, it takes him longer to get his head together and he realizes that he's somewhat shaky. He groans as he turns over and peers around the room. He half smiles when he sees a plate with food on it and a bottle of water and practically runs for it and starts eating as quickly as he can. He doesn't notice the cameras that Peter placed around the room while he was out, and he has no idea that it's connected to a link and now the pack can see him 24/7.

He does however notice that he's wearing boxers and not totally naked now and it's the small things in life that matters most and he smiles a little to himself as he gulps down his water. He wishes there was at least a window in the room so he could tell what time of day it was. He shivers and he thinks it's because he's cold, and tries to huddle into himself. He starts drifting off again when he hears Peter coming and he crawls as fast as he can to a corner and cowers.

 

 

 

 

 

It was only a few short hours before that Derek received a text message with a link to it and when he clicked on it he let out a sob before showing the others. He pulled out his laptop and copied the link, and once connected he sets it on the table. It isn't long after that, Stiles wakes and eventually sees the food left for him and bolts for it like his life depends on it.

They have nothing to do but sit and watch and wait to see what happens to him next. They all move in closer to the computer when they hear footsteps and see Stiles run across the room in fear.

 

 

 

 

"I see you found your lunch, I hope it was good." Peter says to him as he walks into the room and Stiles doesn't look up or acknowledge him. Peter walks over to him and crouches down and takes Stiles chin in his hand only to have it swatted away and Stiles tries to move away from his touch. Peter growls out and brings his hand across his face, pulling a cry of pain from him. "Knock it the fuck off and look at me, _now_!" he screams and Stiles snaps his head up to meet his eyes.

Peter reaches down and grabs him by his hair and turns his head towards the camera, "Smile for Derek and Daddy, baby, now they get to watch you all the time." Peter says with a chuckle and Stiles starts to cry as he looks away. "They can hear you too, isn't that nice?" Peter asks with a smile as he shoves Stiles to the floor and walks from the room, slamming the door.

Stiles lets out a sigh and moves back to his corner and sobs. Only a few minutes pass before Peter comes back in. Stiles doesn't look up at him, he doesn't want to know why he left or if he brought anything back in with him. Peter goes to him and sits down, "I have a few things to do today, so I figure you can relax." As soon as the word relax leaves his mouth his head bolts up and he sees the syringe and it's fuller then it was yesterday.

He scrambles away, "No, please Peter, not again, p-please." he begs him as he moves away as Peter comes nearer. "Stiles don't fight me, you're just going to hurt yourself more." Peter tells him and he runs forward and catches him by an arm and drags him towards him and leans his back into his chest as he wraps his arms around him tightly.

When the needle enters him today he screams out and as soon as it's gone he bolts away only to stumble a few seconds later and fall to his hands and knees. "W-what are you g-ging me pterer" he slurs as his vision starts to blur. "It's called Heroine my boy." Peter tells him with a chuckle and he looks to the camera, "Have fun getting him off of this." he cackles out as he digs an extra syringe from his pocket and throws it to the floor. "I'm sure you'll be feigning before I get back tonight, so there's a little extra for you." he laughs out as he leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jesus Christ, he's going to fucking kill him!" John hollers out as they all watch Stiles roll back and forth on the cold dirt floor. "What the fuck, how can he fucking do this...Stiles doesn't deserve any of this. It should be me in there, not Stiles. I should just let him kill me so he lets him go." Derek sobs out as he stares at Stiles and listens to him groan out as he tries to move around more.

"Derek stop it, we're going to find him. There has to be something we're missing, something that can help us find him." Allison tells him as Scott comforts John. "Wait, what about Deaton? Do you think he could whip us up something that could help us find him, like some kind of tracking spell or something?" Danny asks and Derek shrugs. "It's worth a shot, I'll try anything at this point." he says as he pulls his phone out and disappears into the kitchen to make the call.

"Look how broken he is already, and how messed up he is. I just want to wrap him in my arms and make his pain go away, I'm his father, I'm supposed to protect him." John cries out as he looks at Stiles some more. He manages to pull himself up only to fall back to the floor again and cries out in pain and John only sobs harder.

It's only a few short hours later that Stiles wakes up.He groans as he rolls onto his back and attempts to sit up, he fails and falls back to the floor. The others are watching him, all their hearts breaking a little more every time he moves and falls. Scott squints as he gets closer to the computer, "He's shaking, and I don't think it's from the cold." Derek looks closer as Stiles sees the syringe Peter threw to the ground and reaches out for it.

"No Stiles, please son...don't do this." his father pleads to the computer screen. Stiles holds it in his fist as he starts sobbing and takes the cap from the needle and pushes it into his arm. His father gets up from the couch, walking from the loft and slamming the door behind him. They can hear him crying and Scott runs for him.

Stiles feels the release wash over him almost in an instant and lays flat on his back staring at nothing. "Guys...I know you can hear me.... I’m so sorry that I'm letting you all down. I promise when you find me...I-I'll do better." he sobs out. Just as he opens his mouth to speak again, the door opens up and Peter walks in carrying a bunch of bags.

"How you feeling little one?" he asks with a smile. Stiles looks at him, trying to focus his eyes but fails. He manages a grunt but that's it. Peter sits next to him and grabs a bag. "I know it's cold down here, so I brought you some extra clothes and some blankets, a pillow too. I also brought you some books in case you get bored." Peter tells him with a smile. He goes to stand but stops when he feels Stiles hand grab his wrist. He looks back to Stiles with a curious look. "I k-know you're mad at D-Derek, but w-why did you pick me?" Stiles ask him, his voice cracking.

Peter sighs before moving back to Stiles side. "I picked you because I care about you. I've cared about you long before my stupid nephew ever did and I can take care of you a lot better than he can. You never gave me the chance to, no one ever gives me the chance to do anything." Stiles tries his best to sit up against the wall and after he falls, Peter reaches over and helps him. "I don't think t-this is the best way to get p-people to trust you." Peter sighs, "It's not like anything else would work. You all think I'm some crazy murdering asshole and I'm not. Yes, I went a little crazy and killed that Argent bitch and a few others, but they deserved it. They took everything away from me, I didn't mean to kill my niece. Lying in a coma for 6 years does a lot to a person, and not for the good, but none of you care."

"I c-cared you asshole. I always s-stuck up for you, never did I once say anything bad about you unless it was in a j-joking manner. Whenever s-someone said anything rude about you or to you for that matter, I always stuck up for you. I k-know that you weren't and aren't the monster everyone says you are." Peter gives him a curious look, "How can you say I'm not after what I've done to you, after I kidnapped you and sexually abused you and just...how can someone be so willing to forgive such as monster as myself?" Peter asks him as he runs a hand down his face.

"You're hurt Peter, they've hurt you by not accepting you and welcoming you back into the pack. Derek is supposed to be your family and he's not acting like it. You feel like your g-going crazy all over again and you're losing it all over again. I know t-this isn't you, I know t-that you're better than this." Peter looks like he's about to reach out for Stiles, maybe hug him even but then his face turns to anger. "You think you can fucking play me, pretend like you fucking give a shit about me and know what I'm going through, fuck you!" he screams out as he starts beating Stiles.

Stiles screams out in pain, begging for him to stop and telling him over and over again that he's sorry, but Peter doesn't listen. "You don't think I'm a fucking monster, then I'm going to show you how much of a monster I really am boy." he sneers as he starts ripping at the blankets covering Stiles and unbuttoning his jeans.

"No, P-Peter please...please don't." Stiles sobs out as he tries to crawl away, but he's too slow and Peter has him pinned on his stomach in seconds as he lines his cock up with Stiles still sore ass and shoves into him.

The scream that comes from Stiles is one that none of the pack, nor his father will ever be able to erase from their memories.

As Peter continues to rape him, Stiles gives up and goes limp on the floor, no longer having the will to fight. He feels used, and dirty, like he'll never be hole ever again. Every time Peter thrusts into him, another part of him dies.


	4. Stockholm

As soon as he feels Peter filling him with cum, he's off him and out the door, leaving Stiles on the floor, alone and broken. "d-daddy." he sobs out as he curls into himself.

Back at Derek’s, everyone is crying their eyes out, the sheriff is by far the worse as he hears his son crying out for him. None of them had watched, as soon as they saw what was coming they all looked away or closed their eyes.

It didn't keep them from hearing his heartbreaking scream though, and it had broken them all. "We have to do something else and we have to do it now. I honestly don't know if he'll be able to come back from this if he suffers much more" Derek says, and as soon as it leaves his mouth, Peter comes back through the door and goes to Stiles side with a wet cloth and some food. "Stiles, Stiles honey I'm so sorry. I know that you were just trying to be nice to me, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you baby." Peter tells him as he tries to wipe him down with the cloth, but Stiles flinches away from him.

"No please, don't be afraid of me. You just have to learn what not to say, not to make me angry and I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Stiles, I love you." Peter tells him and Stiles looks up at him. He doesn't know what to say to that. Part of his mind is telling him to cower away and fight, but another part of him is telling him to go to Peter, to let Peter wrap his arms around him and comfort him, and that's what he does.

"P-Peter, I'm so s-sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. P-please don't hurt me anymore." he sobs, as he wraps his arms around his middle. Peter shushes him as he holds him tight, "I won't hurt you if you're a good boy, if you listen and do what you're told"

"Jesus the Stockholm is already starting to set in, we have to get him out now! What the hell did Deaton say when you called him?" John demanded. Derek took a shaky breath and looked away from the screen, "He says there is a tracking potion to find a lost pack member. The only issue with it is, that it takes 4 days to brew up. So he's going to be stuck there for at least that long." Derek tells him as tears start falling down his face.

At some point during the night the computer dies while their all sleeping. If they knew what had happened after that, they would have considered it a gift.

 

 

 

 

 

Peter drags a dirty mattress down into the room and takes Stiles again on top of it. This time he doesn't scream, he doesn't make any noise at all. He lays there and thinks of anything else he can, or even of Derek and waits for it to be over. When he feels Peter cum inside him again, he's relieved. He waits for Peter to leave the room but he doesn't.

He flips Stiles to his back and within one swift motion, he takes Stiles soft cock into his mouth and begins to suck him. Stiles tries to push him away and earns a slap in the face as Peter takes his other hand and pushes a finger deep into him, making him cry out as tears slip down his face. Peter pulls off his cock and looks up at him, "I told you not to fight me. I know it's going to be difficult for you at first, but I promise you, the sooner you relax and let things happen, the faster it will be alright." Stiles tries to hold back his tears and nods his head and Peter goes back to sucking his cock.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and as Peter starts rubbing over his prostate, he pictures Derek. Tries to make himself believe that it's him doing these things to him, making him feel good. Deep down he doesn't think it will work, but soon he can feel the pressure building and an orgasm getting closer and closer.

Peter takes him all the way in his throat and pushed right up against his prostate and he screams out as he explodes down Peters throat. When his eyes finally flutter open, Peter is only inches from his face and brings their lips together, kissing him slowly. "I'm s-sorry that I fought you in the beginning. I w-was just s-scared, and I still am, but I swear, I will t-try harder." Stiles tells him.

Peter gives him a warm smile, "I know you were scared and you still are, and that's OK. I know this is different for you, but I swear if you give me the chance everything will be amazing. If you show me that I can trust you, I'll even let you out of this awful room." As Peter stands to leave, Stiles reaches for his arm and Peter gives him an odd look. "C-could I please have some m-more, and will you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Peter smiles down at him as he reaches into his pocket. "Once things are better, we will get you off of this crap. I know that it makes you feel better though, I understand. And of course I'll stay with you, let me give you this and I'll run upstairs and grab some more blankets and pillows."

Stiles gives him a small smile and shuts his eyes just as Peter puts the needle in his arm and then disappears. He barely stirs when Peter comes back down and lays beside him. He is aware that when he feels Peters arms wrap around him, he feels warmth spread through his body. It scares him that he is starting to feel that way, but at the moment he doesn't even care.

 

 

 

 

When morning rolls around, Scott is the first one to wake up and realize the computer had died and cries out as he jumps to plug it in and turn it back on. Upon doing this, he trips over almost everyone, waking them up and listening to them curse out, but not caring. When they realize why he jumped up so fast they all sit up and wait for the computer to load up and when it finally does, Derek clicks on the link again and they wait for it to load.

When it finally does they all let out a sigh of relief to see that Stiles is still alive. Derek cringes though when he sees Stiles wrapped in Peters arms. They have only been watching about 15 minutes when they finally stir and begin to move. When Stiles comes to and realizes that he's in Peter arms and cringes and tries to move away. "Shh, it's OK love. Remember last night, you're alright I promise." Peter tells him as he gets off the bed and disappears from the room.

That's just the problem, he does remember last night and he remembers that he's starting to crack and look to Peter for comfort and he doesn't want that, but after he raped him, something inside of him broke and he doesn't know how to make it better. When Peter comes back into the room, he's carrying two cups of coffee and some donuts. He hands a cup and a few donuts to Stiles and sits down next to him and they eat in silence.

They don't speak the whole time they eat and when Stiles is finished, he looks to Peter who smiles down at him. Stiles gives him one in return and looks away. "I can tell there is something you want to ask me sweetheart. Just ask me, you won't be in trouble." he tells him with another smile. Stiles chews on his bottom lip a bit and finally looks back to Peter. "You said that if I keep getting better that you'd let me upstairs. I was just wondering since I've been behaving and after what happened last night, if maybe I was allowed to use the actual bathroom, and well maybe get a shower?" Stiles asks him quietly and looks away, expecting a no.

Peter is silent for a moment and when he answers, Stiles can't help the smile that crosses his face. "I think that would be a great reward for last night little one." Peter returns his smile and takes his hand and they both make their way out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'd like to say that, I want to know what happened last night, but then again, I really don't." John says to the pack as he stands and goes into the kitchen. The pack follows him in and they all sit around, drinking coffee and eating cereal.

"Do you think it's going to be hard to get rid of his Stockholm stuff when we get him back?" Isaac asks no one in particular. John is the one to answer, "It depends on how bad it is before we can get to him. I've seen some people who had it for years come out of it in a few weeks, but I've also seen some people who've had it for a few months and it took them over 6 months to come back to normal. I think it really only depends on the person." Isaac smiles at that, "It won't take long then. Stiles is one of the strongest persons I know, he'll come out of it fast and make it through this, I know he will."

At hearing Isaac's words, they all smile at each other and finish their breakfast in somewhat of a peaceful state.


	5. Be a Good Boy

As soon as Stiles hits the top of the stairs, his arm flies up to cover his eyes, "Holy shit that's bright." he mumbles out and Peter chuckles as he goes and closes the blinds.

  
Stiles removes his arm and peers around into the small apartment, and then smiles at Peter who holds out his hand for Stiles, who takes it.

  
Stiles goes to the bathroom while Peter retrieves towels and some clean clothes and is just coming into the bathroom as Stiles turns the water on.

  
He knows he should be cowering away from Peter, but he can't find it in him to do it. In fact, the thought of Peter disappearing kinda frightens him so he stands up and starts removing his soiled clothes and putting them in a hamper next to the toilet.

  
He only jumps slightly when Peter comes up behind him, but he relaxes quickly. Peter nudges his head with his and Stiles lets his fall to the side as Peter kisses and sucks hickeys into his neck.

  
Stiles lets out a small moan as he pushes back against Peter, who he can tell is smiling. Peter steps back and Stiles climbs into the shower as Peter walks from the room.

  
As soon as he steps into the hot spray he lets out a groan of pleasure. The water feels so amazing, he can't believe how good a shower feels after you don't have access to one for so long.

  
He stays there until the water runs cold and after he washes more then once. After he dries himself off and dresses, he goes to leave the bathroom but stops.

  
Peter didn't tell him to leave the bathroom once he was finished and he doesn't want to get in trouble, so he stands there and waits for him to come back.

  
He doesn't have to wait long until Peter opens the door and peers inside. "How comes you're just standing here love?" Peter asks him, looking confused.

  
Stiles carefully peeks up at him, "You didn't tell me I could and I didn't want to get in any trouble." Stiles tells him in a whisper.

  
He hears Peter chuckle and looks up, "You're such a good boy baby. Come with me, I made us breakfast."

  
He takes Peters hand and follows him from the bathroom and into the kitchen and he can't help but smile up at Peter.

  
"I get to eat breakfast upstairs?" Peter smiles at him and pulls a chair out. "I think you've earned it today. By the way, how's your need coming since you woke up today?"

  
Stiles takes a sip of his orange juice and clears his throat, "I was feeling it when I first woke up and it's gotten a little bit worse. It subsides some and comes back, but I don't want anymore if that's OK. I want to be good for you without it." Stiles tells him with a small smile.

  
Peter returns it as he starts eating his food and Stiles follows suit.

 

  
  
  
"What are we going to do when he moves him to the next level of where ever he is, what if there's no cameras up there." Scott asks Derek as they drive to Deatons office.

  
Derek sighs, "Then we will just have to deal with it, and actually go out looking for him instead of sitting in front of a computer screen waiting for something to happen."

  
Scott and Derek don't speak the rest of the way there and when they arrive, Deaton is in his back office mixing things together.

  
"So what exactly is this and how will it help us find Stiles?" Derek asks him as soon as they walk into his office.

  
"It doesn't really have a name, but I will accompany you to the forest and perform a spell. It has to be done on the full moon. After the spell is done, the power that I will be drawing from the earth will appear to me and guide me to where ever Stiles is being kept. It's pretty simple actually."

  
Derek nods, "And we have to wait for 3 or 4 days until we can use it?" Scott asks.

  
Deaton stops what he's doing and looks up at them, "It will take 4 days to set, but the next full moon isn't for 3 more weeks. I'm afraid we will have to wait until then."

  
Derek growls in anger as he leaves the room. Scott thanks the doc and follows him out. As soon as they are in the car, they take off back towards the loft.

  
When they walk in and everyone sees the anger on Dereks face they start to worry. He doesn't stop to talk though and heads straight to his room and slams the door.

  
Scott goes and sits down with them, "The mixture takes 4 days to set, which we already knew. What we didn't know, is that it can only be performed on the night of the full moon, which all of you know isn't for 3 more weeks." Scott tells them.

  
"Jesus, what's he going to be like in 3 weeks?" John asks out to no one in particular.

  
"As long as he's alive, we will get through this. It's going to be very heard at times, but we will." Scott tells him.

  
John gives him a weak smile and disappears into Dereks room.

  
"Derek, we're going to find him. I know that you're worried and I am to, everyone is. He's a strong person, you and I both know that. He can get through this. Yes, he is going to be broken, and yes he will need all of our help, but he will still be alright." john tells him.

  
Derek turns and buries his face in Johns shirt and they sit there and cry together.

 

  
  
  
When they are finished eating, Peter takes him back downstairs and brings a TV down with them and a DVD player.

  
The rest of the day is spent watching movies together and eating popcorn. Around the time Stiles starts getting hungry, Peter disappears upstairs, he doesn't see any light coming in.

  
He starts to panic, knowing that after they eat dinner, Peter will want him again, and will do bad things to him.

  
He knows that he should just bury the disgust that's filling him, to just let it happen, because he'll only be beaten and hurt even worse.

  
He can't though, as they sit next to each other and eat their dinner, Stiles barely touches his. Peter looks over at him every now and then and gives him odd looks.

  
"Stiles, what's the matter with you, you're not eating anything." Stiles gives him a worried glance before looking down at his plate, "Nothing." he whispers out.

  
He doesn't see it coming, Peter smacks him hard across the face. "I told you to behave, that includes not lying to me. Now, What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asks angrily.

  
Stiles chokes down a few sobs, his hand held to his face. "I was just worried about what was going to happen to me after d-dinner."

  
"Now was that so hard to fucking say, had to make me hit you to get it out of you." he shouts angrily and Stiles flinches at almost every word.

  
"I'm s-sorry Peter." he stutters out. Peters face softens as he takes a shaking Stiles into his arms, "It's OK love, relax. I'm the one whose sorry. I wish you wouldn't make me hit you, I don't want to hit you. I want to love you, you just have to be a good boy."

  
"I k-know Peter, I will be a good boy. I p-promise I will." he says to the man as he wraps his arms around his neck and relaxes.

  
"Let's put a movie in and lay down. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, but only if you're good tonight and tomorrow until you get it." Peter tells him with a smile as Stiles settles in next to him for the night.

  
It's not long before they're both fast asleep.

 


	6. Catching Peter

When Stiles wakes some hours later, it's because he can feel Peters fingers curling inside of him.

  
His first instinct is to push him away and that's just what he does, and regrets it immediately. "No no P-Peter please, stop it." he says to him, as tears slip down his face.

  
"Just lay there and fucking take it." he growls out at him as he takes his other hand and wraps it around his neck.

  
"No, stop it, I don't want this, please don't do this to me." he continues to cry and try and fight his way out of Peters grip.

  
Peter pulls his fingers out of him and squeezes tighter around his neck as he flips him to his stomach. "I said lay there and fucking take it, I'm tired of you trying to fight me. You were so good yesterday, don't fuck it up now."

  
Stiles screams into the pillow as Peter slams his hard cock deep in his ass. "If you would of been a good boy, I would have opened you up more, I would have fucking used lube, but no, you have to scream like a little bitch, so I'm going to treat you like one." Peter screams at him as he thrusts in and out harder and faster.

  
Stiles tries to block it out as much as he can but it's no use, every time he shoves into him he can feel his skin tearing and hear the of their skin and all he wants to to is puke.

  
"No one gives a fuck about you, but me. No one is fucking looking for you and if they are, they will never find you. You're mine Stiles, and you will always be mine, no one will ever take you away from me!" Peter pants in his ear.

  
By the jerky movements he's making, Stiles can tell he's about to come and he prays that it'll happen soon, he just wants it, needs it to be over.

  
Finally with one last thrust, Peter empties himself deep inside him and finally pulls out. The warm cum running down his leg only makes him want to puke more, so he does.

  
He leans over the side of the bed and lets it out, Peter cursing behind him. "That's really fucking nice Stiles, I try and make you feel good, show you how much you mean to me and you puke, real fucking nice."

 

 

  
  
Back at the loft, everyone is sitting in the living room, listening to everything that's happening and Derek is glad the Sheriff decided to go home and get some much needed rest.

  
None of them needed to see or hear what just happened, but if the Sheriff would of been here, it would of been ten times worse.

  
"I can't just sit here and watch this anymore, I think we should turn it off and only turn it back on a few times through out the day to check on him." Scott says to the pack and they all look to Derek.

  
Derek is silent for a few minutes and then finally nods his head as he reaches forward and closes the lap top.

  
He knows damn well that Stiles is about to be beaten and he can't handle hearing or seeing that right now.

  
He stands there a minute longer before heading from the loft and everyone else sits and cries.

 

 

  
  
"One way or another boy, you're going to fucking learn." Peter is screaming at him as he removes his belt and wraps an end around his fist.

  
"I really hate that fact that you're making me do this, love." Peter tells him as he brings the belt down on his back and Stiles screams out in pain.

  
"Oh God, P-Peter p-please." he begs as Peter brings it down over and over again. "I'm s-so s-sorry, I'll b-be good. I s-swear I w-will." he barely manages to get out.

  
Peter brings the belt down a few more times and then Stiles hears him throw it to the ground.

  
Stiles does his best to curl into a ball and sobs. He can feel the panic in him rising and he knows he's about to have a panic attack and there's nothing he can do, to stop it.

  
One second he's curled in a ball crying and the next he's on his hands and knees gasping for air.

  
"Stiles love, you need to calm down, you need to breath. I'm right here, I'm here for you baby, breathe." he can hear Peter repeating over and over again but it does nothing.

  
After a few more minutes of this, he feels the familiar prick of a needle and his vision gets hazy and he know it won't be long before he's passed out.

  
"I'll go get your medicine, I'll be back soon. I gave you a double dose, so you'll be out for a while." Peter tells him and the last thing he remembers, is hearing the door slam.

 

 

  
  
  
John is walking down the stairs when he hears someone pulling into the drive way. He pulls out the gun that Chris Argent had given him, that he kept on hand ever since Stiles went missing, and walks over to the window and peers out.

  
He's pretty sure his heart stops as he sees Peter fucking Hale sitting in his driveway. He reaches for his phone and sends a text to Derek, telling him to get there now.

  
He can tell by the look on Peters face that he's pissed off, and as he steps from his car, he sees specs of blood on his cheeks and his his stomach curls.

  
He stands in the hallway by the door and waits, aiming the gun right at it as the knob turns and Peter steps in.

  
As soon as Peter sees John he freezes, "Well, I guess I'll just blame it on your asshole sons behavior that I didn't even hear you in here."

  
"My son is _not_ an asshole you prick. I'd watch your fucking tongue right now, or I'll empty this clip of wolfs bane bullets into your chest." John yells out at him.

  
At hearing that, Peter snaps his mouth shut. "I want to know where my son is and I want to know right now."  
Peter smiles, "Now why would I go and tell you a thing like that?" he asks, cocking his head slightly to the side.

  
"Walk slowly into the living room and sit in the chair." Peter does as he's told. John sits in the chair across from him, the gun aimed right at his head.

  
"You know, you're making a huge mistake by doing this. You know damn well you won't find him with out me telling you, and I don't plan on it. How long do you think he'll survive on his own in that dark basement, no food or water, going through withdrawal. Not long, and you know it." Peter sneers out at him.

  
"Derek and the others will make you talk." Peter laughs out at that, "They won't make me do shit, and by the time you find him, he'll be dead, rotting away, just like your fucking wife."

  
If it weren't for the pack running threw the front door in that second, John would of blown his head off.

  
They waste no time chaining him up, after that they sit him in the middle of the living room floor and Lydia steps forward with a large bag of mountain ash and forms a circle around him.

  
"You know I'll never tell you where he is nephew, he's going to die without me now and it'll be all your fault." Peter says as he laughs.

  
Derek turns to Scott, "I want you to call Deaton and tell him that we captured Peter and see if he has anything we could give him to make him talk." Scott nods his head as he sets off for the kitchen.

  
"By the way Derek, your mate had such a tight little ass, sorry I ruined it for you."

  
The pack as to hold John and Derek back at that one.

  
Derek looks over to John, "I promise you once we find Stiles, you can help me kill this worthless fuck." and John smiles.

 


	7. Tough Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm sorry.....but I'm really not.

"Isaac I need you to go back to the loft and grab the laptop, that way we can keep an eye on Stiles." Derek tells him and Isaac leaves.

  
Derek turns to Peter, "I'm going to make this very simple for you, if you tell me where Stiles is, I won't torture you to much." he says with a smile.

  
Peter laughs, "You're going to kill me anyway, so why would I tell you anything, I'd much rather watch you all squirm while he waste away to nothing."

  
Before he could say something else, Scott walked in from the kitchen, a smile on his face. "Deaton is on his way over right now, he has a truth serum that doesn't need to set. So, as soon as this asshole drinks it, we'll be able to get Stiles."

  
Derek and John beam, "Can we please torture him before we kill him, killing him would be to good for him, he deserves way worse." Scott says and John chuckles.

  
"Let's just worry about getting Stiles home safe and worry about the rest later." John tells him.

They sit around and wait until finally Isaac returns with the laptop.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles wakes up he's sore all over. He groans out as he tries to stand and it takes him at least 3 tries before he finally gets to his feet.

  
He searches around the room for Peter or something to eat and he finds nothing. "P-Peter? I'm s-sorry I was bad, p-please come down." he calls out, tears streaming down his face.

  
He calls out for him a few more minutes when he gives up, thinking that Peters either to mad at him or not home.

  
He spends the next few hours watching the movies that Peter had left downstairs before he left.

  
Finally after the second movie ends, he pulls himself up again and paces around the room, "Peter I really am sorry about this morning, p-please don't leave me down here alone, p-please." he begs into the silence.

 

  
  
Back at Johns house, they are sitting in the living room listening to Stiles plea and beg for Peter.

  
"Why the fuck isn't your truth shit working on him?" Derek demands as Peter laughs. "I don't know Derek, I've never tried it on a werewolf whose come back from the dead. I know it works on everything else, I just don't know why it won't work on him." Deaton tells him with a sigh.

  
"Well this is just fucking great, now my son is going to starve to death before we find him or go completely insane!" John yells as he storms into the kitchen.

  
"Such a pity isn't it?" Peter laughs from his prison circle. Allison chooses this time to whip out her bow and shoot Peter in the shoulder. "You shut your filthy fucking mouth or the next one will go in your balls." she yells at him.

  
Peter screams out in agony as he starts to curse. "Aw, what's wrong zombie wolf, don't have any free hands to pull that out with? Now you know how it feels to fucking be human, or to be Stiles for that matter and not be able to heal." Lydia says to him as she walks to the kitchen to check on John.

  
"I vote we get rid of the mountain ash circle and break his fingers a few times, and then maybe start cutting them off." Scott says from where he's sitting and the rest of them agree as they look at Derek.

  
Derek smiles, and it's not one of his "award winning smiles, as Stiles calls them" no, it's a "I'm a sick twisted son of  a bitch, you should be worried" kinda smile.

  
"Lydia, John, get in here." Derek calls out to the kitchen and they come in looking worried, thinking something was happening to Stiles.

  
"Lydia, I want you to break the circle. It's time to have some fucking fun." Derek grits out, as he goes to stand just outside the circle.

  
Lydia bends down, takes both hands and breaks the circle. Peter is looking around at them with a worried glance, "Your not seriously going to break and cut my fingers off are you?" he asks, and they could hear the worry in his voice.

  
"Oh that's exactly what I'm going to do, Peter." Derek tells him as he grabs a discarded towel and makes a gag for Peter.

  
As Derek starts breaking his fingers one by one, Allison takes her hunting knife and starts stabbing with it, where ever she sees fit.

  
The others stand by and watch, most of them with smiles on their faces. Deaton on the other hand, excuses himself and leaves shortly after the torture begins.

  
"Hey guys, I just had a great idea." Scott calls out to them and they stop. "Allison, why don't you ask your dad if we can borrow the basement?"

  
Most of the wolves give him a confused look, "They have electric shock machines down there and if we hook him up to them while we torture him, he won't fucking heal at all." he says with a huge smile.

  
Allison looks to Derek for the OK, and he nods his head. He continues to torture Peter as she disappears to make the phone call.

  
Derek stops and takes out the gag and blood pours out of Peters mouth as he gasps for air and cries out in pain, as things start to heal and go back to where there suppose to be.

  
"This is your last fucking chance to tell us where he is. Once you go down in that basement, you won't be coming back up." Derek growls out at him.

  
"Either way you're going to kill me, so it doesn't really matter. If you were smart, you'd let me go so I could go back to him and make sure he stays alive until you're smart enough to find him yourselves, because if you take me down in that basement, you _won't_   find him alive, I can promise you that." Peter growls back at him, spitting blood into his face.

  
Derek wipes the blood from his face and punches Peter hard enough to knock him out, and then goes to sit on the couch.

  
"We have a serious choice to make, and we need to make it now." Derek tells them. "No, absolutely fucking no. I am not letting that monster go, so he can go back to raping my son!" John yells out.

  
"Do you think I want him to go through that, do you think I want to watch my uncle repeatedly rape my fucking mate, because I don't!" Derek yells back.

  
They both take a deep breath and then Derek speaks again, "We have to look at this logically, is Stiles going to survive 3 weeks by himself, with no food or water. Not to mention he's going to start to withdrawal soon and with out proper care, he won't make it through that either."

  
They all sit in silence, glaring at each other, and poor Isaac sits in the corner crying. Allison goes to him and holds him, "It'll be alright hon, calm down." she whispers to him.

  
"Why don't we call my mom and have her come over and tell her what's going on. I haven't told her about Stiles yet, because I didn't want her worrying about something else, but she can look at Stiles and give us the best advice and timeline. If she says he has a good chance at making it, then we kill Peter. If she doesn't think he will survive that long, then we're going to have to let him go." Scott says to them with a broken sob escaping his lips and John hugs him tight.

  
They sit for a few more minutes before they agree and Scott takes his phone out and dials his mom.

  
 _"Hey sweetie, what's up?"_ she says when she answers. Scott takes a deep breath, "I need you to come to Stiles house right now, it's an emergency and I'll explain it when you get here." he tells her and she can hear the tears in his voice.

  
 _"I'll be there in 5 minutes."_ she says and hangs up.

  
As they sit and wait for her to get there, Chris pulls into the driveway and Allison lets him in, hugging him tight.

  
"What the hell is going on?" he asks as he walks into the living room and sees Peter. They say nothing and Derek picks up the laptop and hands it to him.

  
When he sees Stiles on the screen, huddling in the corner crying he falls to the couch as he puts his hand over his mouth.

  
"We haven't been able to locate him, some how Peter is covering up their scents. Deaton has a magic tracking spell but it won't be ready for three weeks. For some reason Peter came here for something and we were lucky that the Sheriff happened to be here and caught him. However, he won't tell us where Stiles is and is willing to take it to his grave. Melissa is on her way over right now to take a look at Stiles and determine whether or not he can make it three weeks, and if he can't then we have to let Peter go." Derek tells him in a rush and when he finishes, he leaves the room.

  
John follows him out to make sure he's alright.

  
Chris looks to Peter and then to everyone else, "Why didn't you tell me how bad it really was? If I'd of known, I would have been here sooner." he tells them, looking to his daughter. "You didn't exactly sound like you wanted to help when I tried telling you before and I didn't feel like fighting with you again, but now we need your help." Allison tells him, anger and pain on her face. Neither of them say anything else, as Derek goes on to describe what's been happening and how Stiles has been calling for Peter, like he missed him or something.

  
"Stockholm." he whispers out as he leans back in the chair and hands the laptop off to whoever will take it.  
Isaac takes it and sets it on the coffee table facing away from everyone.

  
"We don't want to let him go, but if Stiles can't make it those three weeks, then he needs Peter. As shitty as that sounds, but without him, he may not have a chance." she says as she starts crying.

  
Her father takes her in his arms and holds her tight as she cries.

  
Not even a minute later Derek and John come back into the living room and John goes to the door to let Melissa in.

  
Once she's inside and seated they tell her everything and show her the computer screen and she starts to sob.

  
Scott and John go to her and they sit there for a few minutes and hold each other. It takes her a bit to calm down and once she does she takes the computer back and stares at Stiles.

  
"Do you know when the last time he ate was?" she asks. "Peter gave him some popcorn last night around maybe 10, nothing since then." Derek tells her.

  
"Does he have access to water, or a bathroom?" she asks and they all shake their head. "what drug has Peter been pumping him with?"

  
Derek takes a deep breath before he answers, " Heroine, and a lot of it. I've noticed within the last couple hours he's started shaking and sweating. I think the withdrawal is already starting to hit him. Not to mention I think his sanity is in danger as well, he's been calling out for Peter, I think he misses him." he tells her and he can taste the bile in his stomach rising as he says it.

  
"Its the Stockholm, it's hitting him pretty hard. The drugs he's been given and the repeat raping only intensifies it. After Peter does things to him, does he hold him and praise him at all or anything like that?" she asks.

  
"He almost always holds him right after or if he leaves the room it doesn't take him long to come back and say he's sorry, and tells Stiles that he doesn't want to hurt him but he has to be a good boy. Tells him that he loves him and that only he cares about him, things like that." John tells her, as tears slip down his face.

  
Melissa takes a deep breath as her own tears slip down her face, "He has maybe two weeks, but that's pushing it. I don't want to be the one to say it, but you have to let Peter go back to him." she says, and as soon as it's out of her mouth, Peter is laughing from behind them.

  
"See now, what did I tell you guys, unless you want to find his rotting fucking corpse in that basement, you'll un fucking tie me right now!" he growls out.

  
John starts crying uncontrollably as he leaves the room and Melissa runs after him. Derek steps forward and undoes the chains and Peter steps away from them and pulls the arrow from his shoulder and throws it to the ground.

  
"If any of you follow me, and I'll know if you do, I won't go back to him. I'll just wonder around for 3 fucking weeks until he dies. Now, I came here for his fucking adderall, so give it to me and I'll be on my fucking way." he spits out at them and waits.

  
A minute later, John walks back into the living room, holding out a bottle of pills and Peter snatches it from his hand and stalks towards the door. "I hope you enjoy the fucking show." he laughs out and he's gone.

 


	8. Leaving the Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry.

Stiles perks up when he hears a noise upstairs, "P-Peter, is that y-you, I'm s-so sorry." he cries as he crawls from the bed and towards the door.

  
Just as he reaches it, it's pulled open and Peter is standing there, covered in dried blood, breathing heavy.

  
Stiles only pauses for a split second before he's running into Peters arms, "I'm s-so sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad this m-morning. Please don't e-ever leave me again." Stiles cries and Peter wraps his arms tight around him.

  
"It's OK love, it's not your fault that I was gone. I didn't mean to stay away for so long. You had a panic attack this morning and I went to your house to get your medicine for you and when I got there your dad was there and he he attacked me and called the pack. They chained me up and tortured me." Peter told him as he pulled him back towards the bed.

  
"I told them that I loved you and that I needed to get back to you, because you needed me." Peter tells him. Stiles looks up to his eyes, slightly confused, " And they let you come back to me?" he whispers.

  
Peter smiles at him, "Of they did baby, they heard the truth in my voice and in my heart that I loved you. Your dad, he told me to take care of you and he told me to tell you to be a good boy." Peter tells him and Stiles stills.

  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be a good boy from now on." he says as he looks towards ths camera. Then he turns back to Peter, "I'll be a good boy from now on, I promise Peter."

  
Peter smiles at him, "I need you to do something for me, it'll help you be a better babyboy for me." Stiles looks up at him, "I want you to call me Daddy, I'm your caregiver now, and your guardian. Do you think you can do that for me babyboy?" Peter asks him as he rubs soothing circles on his back.

  
Stiles looks from Peter to the camera and back again, and he slowly nods his head. "I want to hear it babyboy, tell me." Peter whispers into his ear.

  
Stiles closes his eyes, "Yes d-daddy." he whispers back and Peter captures his lips into a deep kiss.

 

 

  
  
Back at Johns, everyone is in tears, watching Peter lie to Stiles like he is. "I don't understand how he could think that poorly of himself, to believe the lies coming out of his mouth." John says as he buries his face in his hands.

  
"Stiles has been depressed for a long time now, he hasn't been the same since....well since his mother passed. He blames himself for her death." Scott whispers to him and Johns head snaps up.

  
"What, why does he blame himself?" he asks shocked.

"He was so young and he didn't understand what was happening to her, and as he started growing up after she passed, he started telling himself that if he hadn't been so hyper and wanted to be around her so much, that she could of fought harder. He thinks he took to much of her attention away from her getting better." Scott tells him as a tear falls down his face.

  
"How could I not have noticed all this, what kind of father am I?" John asks as he leans back into his chair.

  
"It's not your fault John, you are a great father, the best single father I think anyone could ever ask for. Stiles has always been good at hiding things from people, he always has to be the strong one who takes care of everyone else before he worries about himself. If it helps, you know I've always looked up to you as a father figure after my dad left, and I think your amazing."

  
John looks up at him with tears in his eyes before he pushes forward and grabs Scott in for a hug and then everyone is crying again.

  
Allison stands and pulls her father to his feet, "I'm going to go grab some pizzas for everyone, I don't think any of us has eaten since this morning." she says and just as she's about to turn away with Chris, Derek grabs her by the arm.

  
She looks up at him with a questioning look and Derek says nothing as he pulls her into a big hug. She squeezes back and when he pulls away he hands her his credit card, "Dinners on me tonight, and I just wanted to say thank you. I know our families don't have the best pasts, but you guys have been here for us so much, thank you."  
Allison and Chris smile at him before Chris pulls him in for a quick hug and they leave.

  
When Derek turns around, everyone is smiling at him and he chuckles, "Shut up or I'll rip your throats out with my teeth." he says. Lydia rolls her eyes and smiles, "Yeah, we love you too, Sourwolf."

  
Everyone was quiet for awhile and they decided to shut the laptop. They didn't need to see what was happening to Stiles right now. They were all pretty certain what was happening but no one said anything.

  
Once they pizza came, they all sat around the living room eating, and pretending to watch a movie, even though no one paid attention.

  
Everyone kept shooting worried looks at the laptop and back to their food, over and over again.

  
After they were all done eating, John told them that, they were all staying here until Stiles gets home. He said the house was to quiet without him there and he had more room and more beds.

  
When all the sleeping arrangements were said and done, Scott and Derek ended up sleeping in Stiles bed, cuddled up together and fell asleep in each others arms, crying.

  
After everyone had gone to bed, and he was sure that everyone was sleeping, Isaac snuck downstairs and started up the laptop and clicked on the link.

  
When it popped up he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Stiles was laying in bed next to Peter and they were both asleep in each others arms.

  
He didn't like that fact that he was wrapped in Peter arms, but the fact that he was asleep, and no harm was coming to him, helped him relax.

  
He closed it out and shut the computer off and snuck back up to his room and soon fell asleep.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles woke up the next morning, Peter wasn't beside him and he bolted up, worrying that he'd left him again.

  
"Pe- I mean, d-daddy where are you?" Stiles called out just as the door opened up and Peter was walking in with a tray of food, smiling.

  
Stiles returned his smile and kissed him right away when he sat down. Peter chuckled, "If i'd of known disappearing like that would change you to this, I would of done it right off the bat." he tells Stiles as he hands him a plate full of food and a Coke.

  
Stiles rolls his eyes at him as he digs into his food, and downs his Coke. "How comes I don't feel as shaky as I did when I fell asleep last night?" Stiles asks as he takes another bite of eggs.

  
Peter looks at him with a worried expression as he refills his glass, "You were starting to call out in your sleep last night and get a fever. So, I gave you some. I don't have the proper things here to get you safely off the drug, which reminds me, we need to talk about something."

  
"I-I'm not in trouble am I?" he asks quickly as he starts to back away from Peter. Peter smiles at him quickly and shakes his head so he'll calm down.

  
"I think we should out to the next spot I picked out for us. I promise you're going to love it there, all the wide open spaces, the land, everything. I even have the things out there already set up to help you get clean." Peter tells him as he takes Stiles hands in his.

  
Stiles beams at him, "You mean I won't have to be in this dark room anymore?" he asks happily.

  
Peter chuckles, "No my love, I can tell you're well enough to leave this place. After the way you greeted me after I'd been gone so long, I know that you're starting to love me, and I just know you're ready, I think it would help you. So, what do you say?"

  
Stiles thinks for a minute before he smiles up at Peter and nods his head yes, "Yes daddy, I want to go! Can we go now, or later today?" he asks happily and Peter smiles at him.

  
"Why don't you come upstairs with me and help me pack up and then we can head out." he says, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for Stiles who grabs it and follows Peter from the room.

 

  
  
  
  
Isaac is the first one up in the morning and he races down the stairs and grabs the laptop. He flips it open and pushes the power button and waits.

  
By the time it boots up, both his legs are bouncing up and down, his nerves are already shot and he just woke up, today was going to be another long day.

  
As soon as it boots up, he drags the mouse over to the link and clicks on it. He almost drops the computer to the floor when he reads what pops up instead.

  
_**YOU THINK YOU CAN KIDNAP ME AND TORTURE ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO YOU. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS MESSAGE I CAN GUARANTEE WE WILL ALREADY BE GONE. I'VE SET THIS TO A TIMER, THAT WAY IT WOULDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL WE ALREADY LEFT TOWN. TELL THE DOC I SAID GOOD LUCK WITH THAT TRACKING POTION, HIS OTHER POTION DIDN'T WORK OUT SO WELL. DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU VIDEOS AND PICTURES.** _

  
_**-PETER** _

  
"Sheriff, Derek, I need you down here now!" Isaac screams out into the house and in seconds everyone is in the living room and Isaac hands the laptop off as he runs to the bathroom to puke.

  
"Oh God no, no no no no!" Derek screams out as he falls to his knees and cries. After the Sheriff reads it, he kneels down next to Derek and they hold each other.

  
"We have to do something, we have to go out and check everywhere again, we have to make sure they didn't leave a trail, or maybe they left one from where they were before and we can find a clue, we can't just give up!" Scott screams out, tears falling from his eyes, as his mother wraps him in her arms.

  
"I'm going to round up all my men and get a plan in order, the rest of you need to get something in your stomachs and get dressed. Meet me at the Hale house in an hour." Chris tells them before his phone is to his ear and he's walking from the house.

  
"Scotts right, I know everyone is upset, but we can't just fall down and give up. Stiles is counting on us, and we have never failed before. We can do this, we've beaten that asshole before and we can do it again." Allison shouts out.

  
Everyone starts looking around at each other and pulling themselves to their feet. Derek and the Sheriff nod to each other.

  
"OK, let's get breakfast, get ready and head out. Hopefully we haven't missed them by much." Derek says to them and they all scatter.

 

 

  
  
Four hours later finds Stiles and Peter only an hour out side of Mexico. Stiles had slept for the first few hours and when he'd woken up they stopped for lunch.

  
They had just started back on the road finally when Peter pulled out his phone and turned it to video.

  
"Tell the camera hi, baby." he tells Stiles with a smile. Stiles gives the camera a weak smile and a small wave.

  
"Want to say anything to your dad, or the pack?" he asks him, as he holds the camera so it's still on Stiles.

  
Stiles bites the inside of his cheek before he looks back at the camera, "Dad, I'm sorry that I wasn't the good son that you needed me to be. I know that I k-killed mom and I'm sorry. Scott needs a dad you know, and he's a better person and would be a better son for you. Guys, make sure you listen to Derek and don't give him to much shit. I'm sorry that I l-let you guys down too. I must of been really bad for you to let Peter take me, and I promise if we ever come back, I'll be a way better person. I love you guys, bye." he finishes with tears in his eyes and a small wave and Peter turns the camera off.

  
He watches the video to make sure it's good and then he sends it off and turns his phone off before chucking it to the back seat.

  
He reaches across and takes Stiles hand in his and squeezes gently, "Don't worry baby, daddies here for you now and I know you're going to make me proud, right?" he asks as he looks up at Stiles.

  
Stiles doesn't answer right away but finally turns and nods his head, to upset to speak.

  
Stiles knew that he had been messing up lately, and he knew that he was the reason his mother was gone, but he didn't think everyone hated him enough to let Peter take him away.

  
Maybe he did get in the way to much, and maybe he did talk to much. He was the only useless member of the pack and had been getting himself hurt more and more lately. He just didn't understand how his own father could turn him away.

  
He knew that Peter was bad, and he wasn't sure if in his own fucked up way, Peter did actually love him and want the best for him.

  
He saw Peters face when he was angry enough to strike Stiles, and he saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that Peter didn't want to do it.

  
Stiles would learn though, he had to learn. He had to be a good boy, and then when they finally came back, everyone, even his father would be proud of him.

  
Peter had also said that Derek stole Stiles away from him in the beginning and he didn't know if that was true or not, but it must of been. If Stiles was Dereks true mate, then he never would of let Peter have him.

  
His worst fears had finally come true, no one actually cared about him, no one actually loved him, they just lied and put up with him.

  
He had Peter now though, and Peter did love him, and Peter treated him like he was something, at least when he was a good boy.

  
Peter talking to him, interrupted his thinking, "Once we cross over into Mexico, were hoping on a boat and getting the hell out of this country." Peter said with a smile.

  
Stiles looked at him slightly confused, "We're leaving country, where are we going?" Peter gave him a big smile, "We're going to Ireland baby."

  
Stiles eyes lite up, "I've always wanted to go there, me and my mother used to talk about it all the time. Did you know that's where she was originally from?" Stiles asked him as he sat up in his seat, all of a sudden filled with excitement.

  
"I did know that actually, why do you think I choose for us to go there. You're going to love it there babe, I promise you, you will never have an un happy day." Peter told him, leaning over and kissing him gently.

  
Stiles smiled, kissing him back and then leaning back in his seat to think some more.

  
Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles thinks that things will be alright......he doesn't know how wrong he is.


	9. Hermit House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long my dears, I've been fighting myself with this chapter and it took awhile, I sure do hope you all love it!

Once everyone arrived at the Hale house, they started setting things in motion. "We know they aren't in town anymore, we just need to catch that monsters scent and figure out where he's been keeping Stiles. I've divided my men up in teams, each team will have a wolf leader, Derek and John, you're both with me." Chris tells them as everyone else splits up.

  
As they get ready to head out, Derek steps up in front of everyone, "Once a wolf grabs a scent and finds out where the place is, I want you to contact Chris and everyone will be alerted from there. Once there, I don't want anyone to touch anything until our group gets there, understood?" he asks and everyone nods their head and their off.

  
  
  
Crossing the border is pretty easy when you have millions and millions of dollars. "Come on babe, grab your bags." Peter tells him as they pull up to some run down docks.

  
Stiles grabs his two bags and hurriedly follows Peter to a huge boat. Stiles wouldn't go as far to call it a yacht, but it was pretty fucking huge.

  
"Dad, how are we going to get to Ireland, won't the coast guards or something stop us?"Stiles asks him as he takes the seat next to Peter.

  
Peter chuckles, "No little one, I have a sticker on the back part of my boat that tells them who I am and that I'm safe and can pretty much go where ever I'd like to."

  
"I have to admit, that is pretty awesome." Stiles says as he relaxes back into his seat.

  
He's only able to keep his mouth shut for ten minutes before he's spewing nonsense from his mouth and Peter starts to get irritated.

  
"Stiles, shut the fuck up for like an hour, would you!" he yells out at him and Stiles shrinks back into his seat, trying to hold back the tears as he looks out in the open water and away from Peter.

  
After a few minutes, Peter lets out a loud sigh, "Stiles, I didn't mean to snap at you. I know that you get bored, go down below and in the front of my leather bag is your pills." Peter tells him.

  
Stiles quickly walks to the stairs and disappears. When he's safely down stairs and shuts the door he takes a deep breath.

  
"Stupid, you're so fucking stupid Stiles. You finally get him to calm down and be nice to you and you let your big fucking mouth get you in trouble.

  
He can feel his anger building up inside him and he rushes to Peters bag and digs around until he finds Peters razor and runs to the bathroom and locks himself in.

  
He goes and sits in the bath tub and pulls the curtain back as he starts breaking the razor and extracting the blade. He stands up and opens the tiny window and chucks the broken parts into the ocean and closes the window again.

  
Once he sits back down he stares at the scars on his arms and smiles. This has always been his way of making himself feel better.

  
He presses the blade to his skin and drags it down, letting out a low hiss as he feels the sting. He does it six more times before he feels satisfied.

  
He rinses the blade off and takes it to his own bag and hides it away safely. Then he goes back to Peters and grabs his pills, taking one and putting them back.

  
He makes sure to pull his sleeves down before he heads back out, but he doesn't go sit next to Peter, he goes to the front of the boat and lays on his back, looking up at the sky passing him by and smiles as he shuts his eyes, letting the rocking of the water put him to sleep.

 

  
  
  
Almost two hours into their search, Chris' phone starts to ring and when he answers, it's Scott.

  
"We found it, it's on the very outer edge of the preserve on the west. It's like a little hermit apartment building that's run down." Scott tells him.

  
"Stay put, I'll text everyone and we'll be there as soon as we can. Remember, don't go inside and don't touch anything." Chris tells him as he hangs up and starts texting and sending out a mass text.

  
"Jesus I hope there's something there for us. I mean there has to be right, why else would he let there scents slip finally?" John asks as they turn the car around and start heading west.

  
"I don't know, it could just be one of his sick little games." Derek says angrily.

  
Just as they pull onto main street, five other black SUVs pull up behind them. "Yeah because this doesn't look suspicious at all." Derek mumbles out and John actually laughs out, "I feel like I should be in a men in black movie." he says looking around at the both of them.

  
They both look at him with raised eye brows and John clears his throat and leans back in his seat, "I guess we all know where Stiles gets his randomness from, huh?" he asks jokingly and the sides of Dereks mouth lifts slightly as he looks out the window.

  
  
  
When they pull up to the abandoned house, Derek looks pissed. "I can't believe that asshole used the very last place that belonged to our family like this!" he yelled out as he barged into the house and started tearing things apart.

  
Scott made a move to go inside and John reached out for him, "Let him be for a few minutes, when he's ready for us he'll let us know." he whispered to Scott who nodded.

  
Derek stomped around the tiny house looking and sniffing threw everything. He was trying to avoid going into the basement as long as he could but after five minutes of going over everything upstairs, over and over again he came up with nothing.

  
"Scott and John come in here please." he called out and the two rushed him. "I want to check out the basement but I don't think I could handle it alone." Derek tells them.

  
They take deep breaths and then finally switch the light on and walk down the stairs. The smell of blood, pain and dread filled the wolves noses and almost bring them to their knees.

  
They searched around, not touching much and just as they were about to leave, Scott spotted something laying on the pillow and reached down to pick it up.

  
"What the hell is that?" Derek asked, walking over to Scott and John. Scott opened it and turned it so everyone could see it.

  
_***Pray as you may, pray as you might, it's going to be one hell of a wedding night.*** _

  
"Well what the hell does that mean?" John roars out as he grabs it from Scotts hand. Scott is looking confused and Derek is looking furious.

  
"He sure as hell better not mean that he's actually going to marry my son! He's only 17 years old, he's not even old enough to be married!" John yells out as he throws the card to the floor.

  
"In this country yes, that means that he's taking him out of it. Which is a very very bad thing, I don't know if Deaton will be able to trace them from that far." Derek tells him.

  
"Well, how the hell are we going to figure out what country he is taking him to?" John asks and no one answers.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles wakes up, it's dark out and he can see the stars. He looks over to where Peter should be and he's not there.

  
He slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes carefully as he peers around the boat. "Pe- I mean dad, where are you?" he calls out, getting to his feet.

  
"I'm down below little one." he hears Peter call to him and he goes to the stairs and carefully goes down.

  
"I decided to Anchor the boat and get a little shut eye, why don't you come lay with me?" Peter says to him with a smile and Stiles shifts around nervously.

  
Peters smile starts to fall,"I told you to come, now do it!" he growls out and Stiles jumps as he hurries forward and sits next to Peter.

  
Peter goes to reach for him and stops, and when Stiles looks up at him, he looks like he's sniffing the air and Stiles freezes.

  
How was he stupid enough to think Peter couldn't smell the open wounds on his arms. He was going to be in so much trouble.

  
"Stiles, why do I smell fresh blood coming from you?" he asks, looking up to meet Stiles eyes. Stiles looks down and a few tears fall, "I'm afraid to tell you, I don't want you to hit me again." Stiles tells him.

  
Peters face softens as he pulls Stiles to him, "My dear boy, I want you to behave but I don't want you to be terrified of me. Now, tell me what you've done."

  
Stiles takes a deep breath and slowly takes his hoddy off and shows Peter his arm."Stiles! What have you done to yourself?" he demands as he jumps up and rushes into the bathroom to grab stuff to clean his arm with and a wet rag.

  
"I, well I d-do it when I'm upset with myself. I've a-always done it. Ever since, well ever s-since my mother died." he manages to get out before he starts crying.

  
When Peter comes back he gently takes his arm and starts wiping it down with the cold rag and Stiles tries to pull it back.

  
"Shh, I know it hurts love, but I have to clean it. I'd like to know what kind of father doesn't notice how bad his child is hurting and Derek was suppose to be your mate and he didn't even notice!" Peter says angrily.

  
"They were all so busy, they had their own things to take care of." Stiles told him. "No Stiles, it was their job to take care of you, more so your father. That was his job after your mother passed away. He was no kind of father to you, you have to see that. Why do you think I took you away, you needed a better father, someone to show you the way." Peter tells him as he puts some cream on his cuts.

  
"He was a father to me though, I mean, yes he worked most of the time and when he was home he drank but he still made sure I ate and that I was healthy and that I didn't miss any school." Stiles tells him, trying to defend his real father.

  
"Right, and tell me then, how old were you when you started cooking, and how old were you when he stopped helping you with your homework and you had to start taking care of yourself?" Peter asked, wrapping his arm up.

  
Stiles thought for a moment, "I guess I was around 8, he started taking on double shifts and said that he couldn't afford a babysitter, so I started to take care of myself."

  
"Do you know what I was doing when I was 8 years old, I was out playing with my friends and being a child. I wasn't taking care of myself and a grown ass man who should be ashamed of himself. Stiles, I love you so much and i want to take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of. Please, promise me you won't do this to yourself again or I'll have to punish you."

  
Stiles' eyes go wide, "I promise, I promise I won't just please don't beat me again, I promise." he says over and over again.

  
He goes and puts things away and when he comes back Stiles is holding out his hand. "Please take this, that way I won't have anything to use." he tells Peter as he opens up his hand and shows Peter the blade.

  
Peter becomes angry then, "You mean to tell me that you broke apart my razor just so you could mutilate yourself?" he yells and Stiles starts to back up.

  
"Oh no you don't boy." he yells as he grabs a hold of Stiles and slaps him hard across the face. "You don't take my things, you don't so much as touch my things without asking me, and you sure as hell don't break them!"

  
As Peter continues to yell, he continues to hit Stiles over and over again and with one final blow to his ribs, Peter throws him to the bed and starts leaving the room.

  
"You can stay the fuck down here for the rest of the trip, maybe I was wrong, maybe I should lock you back up when we get there until you learn better!" he roars out and he's gone, locking the door behind him.

  
Stiles falls back on the bed and cries.

  
He doesn't understand how he could be so stupid to think he would get away with something like this, not to mention, he was doing so well and Peter had been being so nice to him and he had to go and fuck everything up.

  
He deserved this, he deserved everything that Peter was doing to him, and he deserved even more.

  
Peter was right about everything he said about him. He needed to learn he needed to be a good boy, and only Peter could help him, Peter was his only hope.

  
Peter loved him, Peter would do anything in his power to save him from himself, Peter was his new father, and he would be the best son, even if it killed him.

 


	10. Riddle Me This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Jul5ie I hope I got this out early enough for you! I also wanted to tell you guys that I'm so grateful for all the support that you've been giving me for this lately and I love you all. The next chapter, you will get to go inside Peters head a bit and figure out his true feelings for Stiles and what not....so there's that.....ENJOY!

"Scott there is no other fucking meaning behind it, other then the fact that he's planning on marrying my fucking mate!" Derek screams out at him.

  
They'd all been fighting for the past hour now, over that stupid card that Peter had left for them.

  
"I'm telling you, the way it's worded or something, it has to tell us where they are going. Don't jump down my throat just because I'm trying to fucking help you asshole." Scott screams back at him.

  
"Both of you knock it the fuck off, everyone sitting around fighting isn't helping anything right now. Derek you need to chill the fuck out, he's only trying to help and Scott, you need to calm down, if you think there is something there, then go over it. Just don't keep bringing it up, because apparently it's upsetting Derek." John yells out at them and everyone shuts up.

  
Everyone is silent for a few moments before Derek speaks up, "I'm sorry Scott, I know that you're just trying to help, I'm just losing it." Scott goes to him and wraps his arms around him, "It's OK, we all are, I'm sory too."

  
Everyone is just starting to settle down when Dereks phone starts ringing and when he pulls it out he freezes. "It's Peter." he whispers and accepts the call.

  
_"You know, you should be thanking me for taking that poor boy off your hands. All of you are stupid and fucking blind."_ Peter says to them.

  
"What the fuck are you talking about asshole?" John asks.

_"Oh well hello there, father of the fucking year. What kind of fucking father doesn't even know that his son is cutting himself?"_

  
Johns face goes red, "Fuck you, my son doesn't cut himself!"

_Peter chuckles, "Are you sure about that, because I could send you a nice little picture that says other wise."_

  
"Look, if I didn't notice I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, I am a single fucking father, trying to support his family. I can't fucking work all the time and notice every little fucking thing." John says to him, his voice cracking.

  
_"Bullshit, you're a shit fucking father and it's high time someone fucking tells you so. I know how you raised him, he was cooking and cleaning and taking care of himself by the time he was 8 years old, and if you really want to go there, Melissa could have watched him, or hell Scott and him could of watched each other, because I'm sure Scott took care of himself too."_

  
"You can go fuck yourself asshole, My mother took good care of me and John took good care of Stiles. He's been a father to me since my own left me, so why don't you shut your fucking mouth about shit that you don't know." Scott screams into the phone.

  
_"Either way, did you enjoy the card I left you, I promise to send you pictures from the ceremony. Did you figure anything else out from the card or just the wedding?"_ Peter asked and everyone was silent.

  
_"Well, I'll take that as a no then, if you're lucky enough I might send you another clue. Would you guys like to say hello to Stiles?"_ he asks and everyone says yes all at once.

  
Peter chuckles and they hear him walking and going down stairs. _"Get the fuck over here boy."_ they hear threw the phone.

  
_"H-hello."_ his voice cracks as it comes threw. "Hey buddy, It's your dad, how are you holding up buddy?" John asks him, tears falling down his cheeks.

  
_"I-I'm alright, d-daddy I'm sor-"_ he starts to say and is cut off when Peter cracks him across the face and they hear Stiles scream.

  
_"I told you not to fucking call him that anymore, I'm your fucking father now!"_ Peter screams. _"I'm s-sorry, p-please don't hit m-me, I'm s-sorry."_ Stiles pleads.

  
_"I guess I'll let you guys go now, have a good day."_ Peter tells them and the line goes dead.

  
They all sit in silence and cry when the phone goes dead. They can't handle hearing Peter beat him like that.

  
All they want to do it get him home, back where he is safe. They don't care if he's not the same or he's broken, they just want him home.

  
After a few minutes, they all start going their separate ways to lay down and finally it's just Derek sitting there all by himself.

  
He lays down on the couch and curls in on himself as he starts to sob, crying out Stiles name.

 

  
  
  
"Why can't you fucking listen, are you that fucking stupid that you can't even listen to one thing I tell you?" Peter screams into his face and Stiles cowers away from him.

  
"I'm sorry daddy, it was an accident, I didn't mean to call him that. I know that he's not my father anymore, you are. I'm sorry, please don't hit me again, please." Stiles sobs out.

  
"Oh I'm going to do more then just hit you, I think you need a different kind of punishment tonight babyboy, it seemed to have a pretty good effect last time." he sneers out as he reaches for Stiles and starts pulling his pants and boxers down.

  
"No no no no, please oh God." Stiles screams out as he kicks at Peter, which only makes him madder.

  
He makes a fist and punches Stiles in his head and it stuns him. He finishes pulling Stiles clothes off and pulls his down just far enough to get his dick free.

  
Stiles starts coming to just as Peter shoves his cock into him and Stiles lets out a terrifying scream.

  
"That's it baby, scream for daddy, scream for me like the little bitch that you are." Peter laughs out as he pumps into Stiles as hard as he can.

  
Stiles can feel his ass tearing and he buries his face in the bed and screams.

  
Peter moans out as he gets whiff of Stiles blood and looks down to find his cock covered in blood and he laughs out.

  
"See what happens to bad little boys, your not going to be able to sit right for days." Peter laughs.

  
Peter starts thrusting in faster and harder, and he can feel his orgasm building, "Fuck yes babyboy, that's it, take it." he moans out and within seconds he stilling and Stiles can feel his hot cum filling his abused hole and he whimpers.

  
Peter pulls out of him and shoves him to the floor, "Don't fucking bleed all over my bed, go get a fucking shower and clean your whore ass up."

  
As Stiles starts to crawl away from him, Peter looks down and smiles at the sight of his bruised and bloodied ass and stops him.

  
He takes out his cell phone and after it boots up he snaps a picture of it and sends it off to Derek before kicking Stiles towards the bathroom and disappearing back upstairs.

 

  
  
  
They all run to the living room when Dereks phone goes off only an hour after the phone call with Peter.

  
Derek doesn't have it in him to look and hands it off to anyone who will take it and Allison grabs it and opens the text and lets out a broken sob as she holds the phone to her chest.

  
"Let me see it." Scott tells her and she shakes her head no, "None of you need to see this, please, it will only make things worse." she cries and Scott wraps his arms around her and lets her cry.

  
John steps forward and pries the phone from her hands and turns it around. "Oh God, h-how can someone be t-this-" he can't even finish his sentence as he drops the phone and runs for the bathroom.

  
Derek makes no move for his phone, he stays turned into the couch and hugs himself tighter as he cries.

  
Isaac worms his way into Dereks front and wraps his arms around him and Derek really lets lose.

  
The phone beeps in another text message and Scott grabs it off the floor and opens it up and sighs, "It's another fucking riddle."

  
_*Sit back me friend,you may feel some pain, tis a pity I forgot my nova cane.*_

  
"What the fuck is it suppose to mean, I mean, I know that it means Stiles in pain but, he even made it seem like there was something else in the first one and said that he'd send some more, so what the fuck are we missing?" Scott yells out as he chucks the phone to the floor.

 

  
  
  
Stiles cries as the hot water starts falling down on him, he gets on his knees and bends over, gently pulling his bruised cheeks apart and hisses in pain as the hot water hits his used hole.

  
He stays under the spray until the hot water runs cold and finally turns it off as he crawls out and wraps himself in a towel.

  
He carefully dries himself off and dresses and and then slowly heads up to the deck. When he sees Peter, he's standing at the front of the boat with his head in his hands.

  
Stiles walks up to him and gently wraps his arms around his middle from behind. "D-daddy, I'm sorry that I was bad again." Stiles whispers to him and Peter gently turns around and wraps Stiles in his arms.

  
"It's OK babyboy, I know that you didn't mean to do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I lost it and hurt you, you know that I don't mean to hurt you, don't you?" Peter asks him and Stiles can hear the hurt in his voice.

  
Stiles pulls back and looks into his eyes, "Of course I know that, why wouldn't I? I know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with, and that I can be annoying. I think anyone would lose it if they had to spend all this time with me, I just don't understand how you can love someone as useless as I am." Stiles tells him as he steps away and looks out into the ocean.

  
Peter sighs and goes up behind him, "Stiles, you're not useless and I love you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't put up with it or try and make you better. Everyone has given up on you or doesn't want to be bothered with taking care of you and that's not right."

  
Stiles lets himself smile slightly, "Thanks dad, thanks for not giving up on me and for loving me."

  
Peter returns his smile and goes back to the driver seat and starts the boat again and they are off.

 

  
  
  
"I figured it out!" Scott is yelling as he runs into the kitchen the next morning and everyone is starring at him confused, "You figured what out?" Derek asked him.

  
"The riddles or sayings that he's leaving us! The way that they rhyme together and "Tis" and the way it uses the word "Me", it's words they use and how they talk in Ireland, he's taking Stiles to Ireland!" Scott yells out and everyone stares at him like he's insane.

  
"OK look, I know it might sound weird and I thought so at first too, but then I thought back to when we were younger and Stiles used to tell me about how his mother was from Ireland and how they always talked about going there together someday. Peter is trying to get Stiles to trust him and eventually love him, and what better way to do that, then to take him to the place he'd want to go most?"

  
"That actually does make sense, but how did he find out about it?" Derek asks and Scott shrugs his shoulders, "That's the part I don't know, and I'm sure Stiles won't either and in the fragile state that he's in, he'll think that Peter must really care about him to know something like that about his life." Scott tells him.

  
Everyone is quiet and looking around for a few minutes and then John speaks up, "Well, I hope everyone has passports, because it looks like we're going to Ireland."

  
As soon as it's out of his mouth everyone is running around and throwing whatever they can and will need into bags.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you can head over and follow me on Tumblr if you'd like! http://sterekcuties.tumblr.com/


	11. Getting Inside Their Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK my darlings, I'm sorry that I'm not posting this until so late. I woke up today and my computer had crashed and it was a long and stressful day, and I lost EVERYTHING! 
> 
> Everything is back up and running and well....here you go!
> 
> You'll be diving into Peter, Derek and Stiles heads in this chapter...and well...I'm still not sorry. *Snickers*

It's almost nightfall as Peter slowly drives the boat threw the open waters. He's watching Stiles, who is sitting at the front of the boat, laying back on the cushions, and reading a book.

  
Peter smiles to  himself as he watches Stiles smirk at something he reads.

  
Peter couldn't believe how much alike him and Stiles really were and all he wanted to do was show him that, to teach him about the things they had in common and to make him see that they really could work out.

  
Peter honestly didn't mean to hurt him, it's the last thing he ever wanted to do, but the boy just wouldn't listen to him.

  
He didn't even want to give him the time of day, and all Peter was asking for was a chance. Derek knew nothing of how to treat someone they were suppose to love.

  
He didn't like the same things as Stiles, they didn't even like the same food or music, Derek hated to read, he hated television, he hated everything and Stiles was the complete opposite.

  
Stiles loved everything about life, and he wanted to do so many things with his, he wanted to travel the world, he wanted to see everything he possibly could, read every book he could get his hands on, and that's exactly what Peter wanted.

  
It was cruel how fate worked, throwing someone that should be his mate in with someone who couldn't even begin to appreciate him the way he should be.

  
Peter didn't know if it were possible, but maybe you could have more then one mate, and you just had to choose the right one.

  
He had researched so much and he knew that everything he was feeling was telling him and his wolf that Stiles was his mate.

  
What if the world screwed up, messed up all three of their paths, how the hell were they suppose to fix it other then what he was doing right now.

  
Maybe Stiles wasn't even Dereks mate, maybe he just wanted to be loved so much after everything that's happened in their lives, and after Kate that he just talked himself into thinking that Stiles was his mate and Stiles had, had such a crush on his nephew that he didn't even think twice.

  
If he would of been aloud to be around the pack more, and they had accepted him, he would of noticed how much the boy hurt and how damaged he really was, but they didn't give him the chance.

  
If Derek was his true mate, then he should of noticed those things, but he didn't. Everything was always so much more important then paying attention to Stiles.

  
It's true that Stiles had the spark in him and he should of begun training months, maybe even years ago and Derek hasn't done anything about it at all.

  
All he wants him for is research so that his worthless, lazy ass didn't have to do anything. All he does is sit around on his ass and order people around, hell the kid couldn't even win a fucking fight.

  
Another thing that made him wonder about Stiles being his mate, is the fact that, even after he did all those horrible things after he came out of his coma, he didn't judge him and he always stuck up for him.

  
He was always trying to get the pack to include him more and more but they would never listen.

  
The rare times he was called to pack meetings and they sent Stiles out for food but didn't give him Peters order, he would come back with what he would of asked for anyway.

  
Stiles did care for him, deep down he knew that he could love Peter, or that he already did love Peter, but his feelings for Derek were blinding him too much.

  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen the lightening or heard the coming thunder until Stiles was beside him, gently shaking him out of his head.

  
"Dad, there's a storm coming, what are we going to do?" Stiles asked him worriedly. Peter looked out in the the coming storm clouds and he could tell it was going to be a bad one.

  
"I'll take care of it little one, I want you to go down below and read. If it starts getting too rough, I want you to go into the bathroom and get in the bathtub, that way you won't be thrown all over the place." Peter told him.

  
Stiles nodded and started to walk away but paused. Peter gave him a curious look as Stiles leaned in and gently kissed Peter on the lips and then disappeared.

  
Peter smiled to himself, see he did care for him, he didn't even have to tell him to do that.

 

 

  
  
  
  
It had only taken the pack an hour to get everything ready to go, and by the afternoon they were heading towards the airport.  
Derek had called while everyone was packing and booked their flight.

  
As they settled into their first class seats, Derek turned to John, "So what exactly are we going to do when we get to Ireland?" he asked.

  
John took a deep breath and looked back at him, "I haven't got a clue to be honest. Hopefully he keeps sending us more clues and we can go from there. If nothing comes from those, whenever Deatons mixture is done brewing, we can fly him over and find him that way."

  
Derek nodded his head as he relaxed back into his seat and let his eyes close, as he started thinking.

  
He was lucky for the fact that his pack was made up of such young and inexperienced werewolves, or else they might be able to tell he'd been lying.

  
It's not that he'd only really been lying to the pack or to John, more so to himself and Stiles. How could he of been so stupid to think that he could get away with making everyone think that Stiles was his mate.

  
The truth was that he was worried for Stiles, he knew that he was Peters mate and he'd only wanted to protect him.

  
He knew that Peter was unstable, and what he was capable of, just look at all those people he killed when he came out of his coma.

  
Peter was a monster that he wished he'd have the heart to put down, but he couldn't. Peter was practically the only family he had left, and he couldn't kill that, no matter how evil he was.

  
If he was being honest with himself, Stiles was pretty good looking, but he was annoying as fuck. Yes, in some ways he did learn to love him over the past 6 or 7 months, but that still didn't change the fact that they weren't mates.

  
What was he going to do if he happened to come across his real mate someday, he would have no choice but to leave Stiles, broken and used.

  
He didn't want that for Stiles, but it seemed a better fate then Peter fucking Hale.

  
He had a feeling that somewhere along the lines, it was going to come out before they made it back to Beacon Hills and he didn't even want to know what the pack would do.

  
They looked to Stiles as almost a pack mom for Christ sake, they weren't going to want him as their Alpha after they found this out.

  
John will more then likely maim and kill him, or let Chris do it, if Lydia and Allison don't beat them both to it.

  
He had to push that all from his mind though and just worry about finding Stiles, once Stiles was home safe and sound, he didn't give a rats ass what they did with him.

  
Derek let his mind rest, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles wasted no time laying in the bed to try and read. He went straight for the bathroom and locked himself in, laying back in the bathtub with his book, and using a towel as a pillow.

  
It wasn't long before the boat started to rock and he knew they were starting to drive into the storm.

  
He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being pulled towards Peter, and he was worried about him.

  
He knew that Peter would get them through the storm and that he would be alright, what was worrying him, was the fact that he was worried about Peter in the first place.

  
He was starting to think that maybe Peter was right, telling him that he was Stiles real mate.

  
His head was telling him, screaming at him almost that he loved Derek and that Derek was his mate, that Derek would do anything and was more then likely going out of his mind looking for him.

  
His heart on the other hand was a different story. When Peter was being his sweet self and cuddling and cooking for stiles and watching movies with him, and planting gentle kisses on him, his heart pulled towards the older wolf.

  
Everything that he'd read in books and online about werewolf mates, told him that, that was how it felt when someone was your mate.

  
Derek had told him otherwise though, and there was no reason for Derek to lie to him about something like that, or pretend to love him for that matter.

  
Why in the hell would someone, let along Derek who had been hurt so much throughout his life, want to turn around and hurt him just as much.

  
Stiles knew and could see the real hurt and pain in Peters eyes when he would come to him after he hurt him, and pleaded for Stiles not to be frightened of him.

  
He knew that deep down, Peter didn't want to harm him. Stiles just had so many thoughts pulling at his mind though and he didn't know what do do.

  
What if Peter was right and he was Stiles real mate, what then. Peter would have every right to be angry enough to kidnap him.

  
He'd only hurt Stiles when he didn't listen or when he tried to fight him. It was Stiles own fault, and his fault alone that Peter kept hurting him.

  
He really wished he could sit down with Peter and actually talk to him about the feelings that he was having and how he was confused, but the last time that he actually tried to talk to him, Peter had gotten so angry and told him that he was just trying to get into his head and that wasn't the case at all.

  
He had meant exactly what he'd said that night, down in that basement and Peter should of known that, he should of heard the truth in his heart.

  
Then again, maybe he did hear the truth in his heart and it had frightened him, and if that wa the case, how the hell was Stiles going to figure all this out and talk to him.

  
As soon as he opened his mouth again, Peter would just beat him down and rape him again and again.

  
If he wanted to get his answers though and figure everything out, then maybe he would just have to deal with the pain for right now, deal with everything until he could really find out what was going through Peters mind and really find out the truth.

  
He knew that it would hurt, and he would break a little more each time, but he had to do something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone ready to kill me yet? *Smiles*


	12. Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was fighting with myself in this chapter because I wasn't liking the way it was coming out. Having a bit of trouble writing this one out, like it's been running around in my head! I hope that it's good, and you guys like it.

As the storm starts coming to an end, and the boat is only slightly swaying back and fourth, Stiles slowly drifts of to sleep, letting his book fall to his chest.

  
When he dreams that night, he dreams about a lot of things, the first thing being his mother.

  
**_"Stiles." he hears her call out to him as he slowly turns around to face her, in a beautiful white flowing gown and she looks like the angel that he knows she is._ **

  
**_"Momma, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walks slowly closer. She gives him a warm smile, "I came to see you sweetheart, you're in so much pain, and I want to help you." she tells him, a frown coming to her face._ **

  
**_"How are you going to help me though, this isn't real and you can't take me away from here, and I'm not even sure I want to leave here yet." he tells her._ **

  
**_"I can assure you child that this is real, just because it's a dream, doesn't mean that it's not real. Can you tell me why you don't want to leave?" she asks him, taking his hand and gently squeezing it._ **

  
**_"I think Peter is telling me the truth, I think he really is my mate and I think that I'm star- No, that I've always loved him. Momma, I don't know what to do, he hurts me, but I know that he doesn't mean to." Stiles tells her as tears slip from his eyes._ **

  
**_She reaches up to brush the tears away, "Honey, I can tell you that he is your mate and that he does love you. Peter has been hurt so much in his life time, he doesn't know how to show love, he's confused on how he's feeling. I can tell you that he was once such a great man before all of this happened to him."_ **

  
**_"I don't understand then, if he does love me and I am his mate, then why does he hurt me?" he asks confused._ **   
**_"Stiles honey, he's not mentally alright. He needs help, he needs your help to show him the man he used to be. The things he went through, not even being a wolf can heal that damage."_ **

  
**_Stiles doesn't say anything for a few moments as he thinks and finally he speaks, "He's going to hurt me more, isn't he?" he asks her in a whisper._ **

  
**_"Honey he might and I don't want you to have to go through any of that, there is something that I should tell you about Peter, that I think would help you see him differently though."_ **

  
**_"What is it?"_ **

  
**_"Honey, our family and the Hales go way way back. Talia was my best friend and they were practically family. I was the Hale pack emissary when I was alive. There are only two men in this world that I would trust my only baby with, and that's your father and your God Father, Peter Hale."_ **

  
**_Stiles sucks in a breath as he looks at his mother, "M-my Godfather, Peter's my God Father?" he asks her, shock written all across his face, "Why did no one ever tell me, and how comes I don't remember him from when I was little?" Stiles asked her._ **

  
**_"Your father kept you close by after I passed away, I think he was to afraid to lose the only family he had left. Yes, he had the Hales, but he was to heart broken and he still is. Your father is such a good man, and yes he did lose it a bit after I passed, but he only did what he did to protect you."_ **

  
_**"I know that he's a good father, I never thought anything different, I love him with all my heart." Stiles tells her as he starts to cry again, "I miss him, I wish Peter could of found another way, besides taking me."** _

  
_**His mother looks at him with a pained expression, "There's something else I must tell you, and you need to keep what you just told me about your father in mind when I do."** _

  
_**He looks at her with a worried expression, waiting for her to speak.** _

  
_**"Stiles, the reason that we named Peter your God Father, was because we knew by the time you were two that you were to be his mate when you were grown."** _

  
_**Stiles is silent for a minute while he processed it all and then it hit him, "Wait just a damn minute, Dad knew that Peter was my mate this whole time, he knew that Derek was lying to me and using me?" he hollers out, anger flooding through him.** _

  
_**"Stiles, I don't know why he lied to you, but yes. He knew, he's always known." she tells hims and Stiles runs into her arms.** _

  
_**They stay like this for a few more minutes when he can tell that his mother is starting to fade away, "No momma, wait, please don't leave me yet." he cries out, as she begins to vanish before his eyes.** _

  
_**"I've never left you baby, I love you so much." she whispers to him and she's gone.** _

  
  
The rest of his dreams run back and fourth between Derek and his father, and how they lied to him.

  
At one point he dreams that his father comes to take him away from Peter and Stiles doesn't want to go. He fights his father and John tries to kill Peter.

  
Stiles shoots upright right as he takes his fathers gun from his hands and fires.

  
He gasps for breath as he looks around the bathroom that he'd fallen asleep in. He carefully gets out and heads for the bed, to lay down and go back to sleep when the dream about his mother comes flooding back all at once and he's running up the stairs, onto the deck.

  
Before Peter can even get a word out, Stiles is screaming. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me everything! If you would have told me the whole story, back in Beacon Hills, I could of confronted everyone and found out the truth, why go to all this, why take me, and hurt me like this?" he yells out as he starts smacking and punching Peter anywhere he can land a hit.

  
Peter is stunned and doesn't react at first, and when he finally does he rounds Stiles and grabs him from behind and locks his arms tightly around him.

  
"They lied to me, everyone fucking lied to me. My own father fucking lied to me, you've always been my mate, ever since I was born and you laid eyes on me, you knew! My mother even named you my God Father for that very fucking reason, how could you do this to me." he sobs out, finally going limp in Peters arms and Peter gently lowers him to the deck and doesn't let go.

  
"Stiles, I didn't know that you would believe me. Derek was doing nothing but feeding you lies and I thought you would laugh in my face. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't mean to. I would never hurt you on purpose, sometimes, the anger in me just snaps and I black out, and I don't know what it is I'm doing." Peter tells him and Stiles can hear the truth in his voice.

  
"I fucking love you, I always have Peter, how could you not of known that, or seen that. All the times I stuck up for you, all the times the pack didn't think of you and I did. I always wanted to work with you, I hated working with everyone else. No one understands me like you do, and all they did was take me for granted, why couldn't you see." Stiles yells out at him as he buries his face in Peter shoulder and cries.

  
Peter started shedding his own tears, "Stiles my love, I'm so very sorry. I did see it, I kept seeing it every time that I saw you. I was just so afraid little one, I didn't know how to tell you and then I went and confronted Derek and your father and they told me they'd kill me , or take you away and that I would never see you again. I couldn't live with that Stiles, they were threatening to take the thing I loved most in this world, the only thing I had left away from me and I snapped."

  
They stayed that way for awhile, holding each other and both crying. Finally though, Peter had to get back up and start steering the boat again before they ended up in east Jesus nowhere.

  
They sat there in silence for awhile until Stiles finally spoke, "I want to use the phone, I want to call them and confront them and tell them both to fuck off and then let the pack deal with it." he said angrily.

  
Peter looked at him shocked and after a few seconds he pulled the phone from his pocket and held it out to Stiles who took it and powered it on.

 

 

  
  
  
  
The pack had just entered their hotel room and put their bags down when Dereks phone started ringing.

  
He yanked it from his pocket and answered it, "What the hell do you want now, Peter?" he growled.

  
_"It's not Peter you asshole, don't growl at me and put me on speaker phone."_ he heard Stiles say and he obeyed.

  
"Son, I'm so gla-" John started but Stiles stopped him, _"No, I didn't call you guys to hear you talk, I called so you could listen."_

  
Everyone exchanged confused glances and when no one spoke, Stiles continued.

  
_"Dad and Derek, you both are fucking assholes! How the fuck could you lie to me like this, and tell me that Derek was my fucking mate when you knew damn well that he wasn't?"_ Stiles yelled into the phone.

  
John sank to one of the beds and Derek stood shocked as he looked around at the angry and confused faces of his pack.

  
"What the fuck is he talking about, Derek?" Scott asked him. _"Yeah Derek, what the fuck am I talking about, do tell?"_ Stiles angry voice rang threw the hotel room.

  
Derek took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he spoke, "He's right, he's not my mate, he's Peters. We were only trying to protect him, I swear to you, you all knew how unstable Peter was, he wouldn't have been a good mate for him!"

  
_"You don't get to fucking decide that, neither of you do! All you've done is cause me pain that didn't need to happen, you would fucking go insane to if someone was trying to keep your mate from you, any wolf would. What the fuck did you expect him to do, my mother named him my fucking God Father when I was two for fuck sake, because that's how much our families went back, neither of you even told me that she was the hale pack emissary!"_ he screamed into the phone and Derek winced.

  
"Stiles, I'm so fucking sorry, I did what I thought was right." Derek pleaded. Stiles laughed at that, _"So you thought it was right to fucking use me and keep me from my mate, because you didn't approve of it, and let him go insane and practically kill me to get me back?"_ Stiles asked with a snort.

  
"Son please, I'm so sorry that we did this do you, that I did this to you, but I thought it was the only way to keep you safe. Peter is to old for you, for Christ sake, you're not even 18 yet, it's not right." his father hollered.

  
_"It's acceptable in this life, and you knew that when you got into a relationship with mom. You were apart of this life before I was even born, you knew this."_ he yelled back and his father buried his head in his hands.

  
Everyone was silent after that, the rest of the pack looking back and fourth between John and Derek in disgust.

  
Finally Stiles spoke, _"I don't know where you guys are right now, but you can stop fucking looking for me. I'm going with Peter until I turn 18 at least and then maybe, if all this shit settles it self, we could come back to Beacon Hills again. I don't want to be found, Scott buddy, when I get settled where ever it is we are going, I'll Facebook you."_ he said and hung up.

 

  
  
  
After Stiles hung up he handed the phone back to Peter, who turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

  
"Why don't you go down and rest, we will be docking in about an hour." Peter told him, gently running the back of his hand across his cheek.

  
"I don't want to sleep anymore, and besides I like the fresh air." he tells him and then freezes," I m-mean if that's OK with you, I can go d-down there." he says as he turns to start walking, hoping Peter doesn't hit him.

  
He flinches away when Peter goes to reach for him, and only relaxes when he sees the warm smile on his face, "Stiles, you can do whatever you want. I'm pretty sure after this phone call I don't have to worry about you going anywhere."

  
Stiles chuckles as he takes the seat next to Peter and is silent for a moment before he starts talking non stop and Peter laughs out loud, "Oh for fuck sake, don't you ever shut up?"

  
Stiles grins at him and shakes his head as he continues talking.

 

 

  
  
  
  
"This is all your guys fault, I will not fucking calm down. What the hell kinda Alpha puts one of his pack mates threw something like this, no, better yet, what kind of father does that to his own son?" Scott yells out at them.

  
"Now just a damn minute boy, I am still older then you are and you will talk to me with some respect." John yells back at him.

  
Scott laughs out, "I'll fucking show you respect when you earn it." he tells him and stalks from the hotel room.

  
Allison looks at them both and shakes her head as her and Isaac run after him, Danny running after Isaac and Lydia is the only one left in the room with them.

  
"How could you both do this, I know that Peter has messed up in the past and that he has some issues, but did you really think keeping his mate away from him was going to help any of that at all?" Lydia asks them and they both say nothing.

  
"Derek you haven't found your mate yet and John, do you remember how it felt to lose your wife, because that's exactly how Peter felt if not worse then that when you tried to rip stiles away from him. Werewolf mates are like humans soul mates, it's not something to be messed with." she tells them and John starts to cry and Derek goes to him.

  
Lydia starts walking towards the door and pauses, looking back at them, "I will try and start  damage control of this shitstorm, but I can't make any promises." she tells them and leaves the room.

  
"What are we going to do?" John asks Derek, and Derek shakes his head, "I don't know, I really don't know."

 


	13. Peace Never Lasts Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Blood Kink in this chapter, so go forward with caution!
> 
>  
> 
> I know I'm an evil bitch, but I just can't help myself....

The next hour passes quickly and Peter can make out the boating docks, slowly getting closer. Once they get closer, the sun starts to rise and Stiles gets up and walks to the front of the boat and stares in awe at the pure beauty of it.

  
"Dad, can I use the camera on the phone?" Stiles calls out and Peter tells him yes and he runs and grabs it and quickly runs back to the front of the boat and snaps a picture.

  
"It's so beautiful, I've seen my mothers pictures but they were nothing like this." he says and Peter chuckles.

  
"Come back here and sit with me little one, we'll be docking in less then five." Peter calls out to him and Stiles goes back, handing him the cell phone and taking the seat next to him.

  
"So how far inland is this new place of ours?" Stiles asks him, looking around and taking in everything he possibly can before they pass it.

  
"It's only about an hours drive, if that. Wait to you see it Stiles, you're going to love it there, I just know you will." Peter tells him as he slows down and starts drifting into an empty dock.

  
Once everything is tied off, he goes back to Stiles, "I want you to go down below and wait for me while I go rent us a car."

  
Stiles starts to protest and sees a glint of anger in Peters eyes and he takes off down the stairs.

  
Peter sighs as he hops off the boat and starts walking to one of the offices.

  
Stiles takes it upon himself to make sure everything is packed and ready to go for when Peter comes back.

  
Just as he finishes checking over everything for the third time, Peter reappears with keys in his hand.

  
He grabs his bags and Stiles grabs his own as he follows Peter in silence off the boat.

  
Once everything is loaded, Stiles buckles himself in and is silent for the first five minutes and only speaks when Peter starts talking.

  
"I can't wait to get there, I'm starving. How about you love?" Peter asks him, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

  
Stiles nods, "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." he says as he turns back to stare out the window and they're both silent again.

  
Peter was right, when they pull up to the small cottage, Stiles can't help but to let his mouth hang open as he looks around at the beautiful hills of Ireland.

  
Everything is so green, he's almost afraid to move, for he might damage it's beauty.

  
Peter comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Stiles from behind and gently plants soft kisses to the side of his neck.

  
Stiles leans in to his mates warm touch and lets out a content sigh and Peter chuckles, 'Let's get inside little one. We can have a bite to eat and then get some rest. Afterwards, we can go exploring, sound good?" he asks, as he takes Stiles hand and leads him into the house.

 

 

  
It doesn't take them long to unpack everything and thne head out to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast.

  
When everything is almost done cooking, Peter asks Stiles to set the table. Stiles does as he's told and he's almost done with it, and is taking the glasses over, when one slips threw his fingers and falls to the floor, shattering.

  
"What have you done now?" Peter growls from the kitchen as Stiles bends down to pick up the broken glass, "It's no biggie, I accidentally dropped a glass. I'm cleaning it up now." Stiles says and he's to busy bending down to notice Peter coming for him and when he stands and turns around, Peter smacks him hard across the face, making him drop the glass back to the floor.

  
"You clumsy little shit, can't you do anything fucking right." he hollers and Stiles starts backing away from him, "P-Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop it." he tells him, holding a hand to his face.

  
"What have I told you to call me!" he yells as he brings a closed fist to the side of Stiles head. "To c-call you d-daddy." Stiles stutters out, the tears starting to fall.

  
"Why can't you go 24 hours without fucking things up, everything was going great. Now look, you've made a mess and upset me, and made me hit you. I've told you that I don't enjoy hitting you, why do you insist on making me do it." he yells out.

  
Stiles is still trying to back away from Peter but his back hits a wall and he knows that he's trapped. "Daddy please, I'll clean it up and it won't happen again."

  
"You're damn right it won't." Peter tells him as he grabs him by the back of his head and throws him to the floor, right on the glass.

  
Stiles hisses in pain as a piece cuts threw the palm of his hand and Peter laughs, "What's wrong babyboy, did you get a booboo. I thought you liked making yourself bleed." he taunts the boy as he bends down to pick a piece of glass up and grabs Stiles by his arms and drags him over.

  
"You like it, I know you do baby. Look at all those pretty scars you have there." he coos into his ear as he drags the shard of glass down his arm and his blood starts flowing.

  
Stiles screams out in pain, "N-no no no, please stop, please!" he screams out, begging Peter, pleading with him.

  
Peter doesn't listen he just keeps moving the glass to a new place and cutting and cutting until finally Stiles passes out from the pain and Peter throws him to the ground.

  
He takes out the cellphone and powers it on and dials his nephews number.

 

 

  
  
  
  
The pack had only been gone for a couple hours when they finally came back to the room to settle in.

  
They were all currently lounging around the hotel room not speaking to each other, because no one had any idea what the hell to say.

  
But, as soon as the phone rang, everyone was running to Derek as fast as they could. He waited a few seconds before he pushed accept.

  
_"You know, maybe you and John were right in thinking that I wasn't good for Stiles. The little fuck is so clumsy and all I want to do is beat the fucking shit out of him."_ Peter growls into the phone.

  
"Peter please, just tell me where you are and let me come and get him." Derek pleads with his uncle.

  
_"He's my mate Derek, I want to be happy, don't you think I deserve to be fucking happy. After everything I've gone through, it's not my fault that I'm so fucked up in the head, it's not. None of you fucking care though, all you care about is Peter did this and Peter did that, I just want to be fucking normal!"_

  
"Peter we know that, and we're all sorry, OK. If you love Stiles as much as you say you do, then you need to bring him home. We can get you help, hell, maybe even Deaton has something for you to block out all of your anger, just let us try and help you." Derek begs him and Peter chuckles.

  
_"Why in the hell would you want to help me now, you didn't give a rats ass about me when I was practically begging to be let in to the pack, begging for what little family I still had to notice me, and help me and you did nothing!"_ he screams into the phone.

  
"Peter I screwed up, I know that. I have no clue what I'm even doing, I don't know how to run a pack, and I've been trying my hardest to figure it out and I can't. I know that I let you down, I let all of you down. If you come back though, we can help each other out."

  
Peter is silent, and if weren't for the fact that they could hear him breathing, they would of thought he hung up.

  
"Peter, are you still there?" Derek asks into the phone.

  
_"You know, Stiles looks so pretty covered in his own blood. He liked to cut himself so much, all those scars on his arms proves it. I took some of the glass he broke and cut him, and cut him, you should see all the blood Derek. Poor little thing screamed and hurt so much he passed out."_ Peter chuckled.

  
Scott whimpered out as Peter spoke, "Peter please, please don't hurt him anymore. I know that he's your mate, but he's my brother too and I need him, please." Scott begged him, as tears slid down his face.

  
They heard a tiny smacking sound and Peter cackled out, _"Did you ever bite Stiles when you two were in bed, Derek? You really should have, his blood taste so sweet and delicious, it's almost sinful."_

  
John has to choke down the bile that's rising in his throat as Peter speaks.

  
_"Mmmm, I wonder what it would be like to fuck him right now. Rip his clothes off and press his naked body into his blood that's covering the floor and fuck him into it."_ he chuckled out and the phone went dead.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ we have to do something, Derek we have to think. Does your family own anything land out here, there has to be something we're missing!" John screams out and punches into the wall.

 

 

  
  
  
Peter makes himself rock hard thinking about what he'd just described to his nephew as he starts ripping Stiles clothes from his body and then laying him back down into his blood.

  
Peter undoes his pants, pulling himself from them as he lays on top of Stiles and dry humps into his body.

  
He splashes one hand down into some blood and holds the phone out with his clean hand as the phone records.

  
He takes his blood covered hand and strokes himself with it, and then uses whats left to press two bloody fingers all the way into Stiles ass.

  
As soon as he removes them, he replaces them with his cock and thrust all the way into Stiles limp body and lets out a loud moan.

  
"Oh fuck yes, babyboy." he moans out as he thrusts into him harder and faster, screaming out Stiles name.

  
It only takes him minutes to cum, and he growls out as he fills his pretty boys ass.

  
He pulls his dick from Stiles and shoves him away from him as he turns the camera on himself. "I'm somewhere in the southeast part of Ireland, come find me if you can, bitches."

 

  
  
  
Back in the hotel room, everyone has started fighting, but they all shut up as soon as Dereks phone beeps in a text message.

  
He grabs it from the table and opens it and then reads it aloud, _"If you want a clue as to where we're at, you'll have to watch the video I'm sending to you, all the way to the end. Don't try and close your eyes either, you never know what it might be and you don't want to miss it."_

  
Only a second later the video comes in and they all gather around the couch, most of them already crying and it only gets worse when the video starts to play.

  
By the end of it, Isaac and Scott were puking and John sat in the corner chair, starring into nothing, white as a ghost.

  
They all sit in silence for a few minutes before Derek starts giving orders. "I want everyone packed back up and ready to go in ten minutes. It's time to go hunt this fucker down and end this." he growls out, flashing his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sorry.....and you were warned...


	14. Wisps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give you all a bit of a breather, so here you go. Enjoy it, you might not get another one for awhile. <3

When Stiles finally comes to, he's laying in a bed completely naked and his arm covered in bandages.

  
As he tries to pull himself into a sitting position, pain shoots threw his body and he cries out and falls back to the bed.

  
When he opens his eyes after a few minutes, Peter is sitting next to him, head in his hands, sobbing.

  
Stiles reaches a hand out to him and grabs a hold of his shirt and gently pulls and Peter falls down next to him.

  
"Pe- Daddy, it's alright, I'm OK and it was my own fault." Stiles whispers into his hair. Peter starts shaking his head, "No little one, you dropped something, hell I'm a werewolf and I still break things, just like I'm breaking you."

  
"It's not your fault though, you have some issues to work on and I'm going to help you. You're my mate and that's my job. We can get through this, I know that we can." Stiles tells him and Peter finally looks up at him and he looks like shit.

  
His face it tear streaked and his eyes are blood shot. "I think you need to go take a hot shower, you'll feel better. Do we have any pain pills or anything?" Stiles asks him as another shot of pain goes threw him.

  
Peter nods his head and is gone from his side in a second. When he comes back he holds out some Tylenol for him and a glass of water.

  
After he takes them, Peter heads off to get a shower and after he get dressed, Stiles goes to the kitchen in search of something to cook.

  
When he gets there however, stew is already brewing and he can tell when he stirs it, that it's almost done.

  
He smiles as he peeks into the dining room and sees that the dining room hasn't been set up yet. He carefully goes about setting it and just as Peter steps into the kitchen, Stiles has just finished, this time nothing broken.

  
While Peter takes the stew to the table, Stiles stands by the kitchen window and watches as the fog rolls over the green hills, as the sun is starting to set and he smiles.

  
"I still can't believe how beautiful it is out here, I've seen videos and pictures and none of them did it any justice." Stiles says to Peter as he goes to join him at the table.

  
He slightly winces when he sits down but doesn't say anything. Peter has already dished them each out some soup and they begin to eat.

  
"This is very good dad." Stiles tells him after a few minutes, giving him a warm smile. Peter returns the smile as he continues to eat.

  
When they finish eating and cleaning up the kitchen, they head into the living room to watch movies and cuddle.

 

 

 

  
  
  
"So what are we going to do when we get to where we're going?" Scott asks, for like the fifth time since they've been in the car.

  
"Scott, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to fucking skin you alive and feed you to Peter when we find them!" Derek growls out at him and Scott shuts his mouth, glaring.

  
"I just hope when we find them, Stiles won't be trying protect Peter and fighting me." John grumbles from the front seat.

  
"Yeah well, I'm just saying if he at least punches you in the face, you deserve it." Scott pipes up in the back and John turns around and starts smacking him.

  
"Ow ow ow, OK, I'm fucking sorry." he yells out and John turns back around, fuming.

  
They've only been driving a few minutes before Isaac opens his mouth, "Don't anybody maim me, but can we pull over, I have to take a piss."

  
"Oh for the love of God." Derek bitches from the front as he pulls over and Scott is laughing. "I'm sorry, it's not like I have control over my bladder." Isaac defends himself as he jumps from the car, and runs into some bushes.

  
John takes this time to take out the map and look it over, "I'm surprised we aren't lost, I suck at reading maps." he mumbles out and Derek glares at him.

  
"What?" John asks him, giving him a worried expression. "You think maybe you could have told me that, after I handed you the fucking map. I swear to God if you got us lost, I'm going to kill you." Derek tells him, ripping the map from his hands and handing it to Allison in the back seat.

  
She looks over it a few minutes and smiles, "We're not lost, but if I'm taking over the map I'm sitting up front, so move it mister." she tells John as she starts crawling between the seats and pushing at John until he gets out.

  
Once she's settled in and their about to start driving again, Dereks phone rings. He lets out a groan as he digs it out and sees that it's Peters phone number.

  
"Hello Peter, what do you want now?" he asks and he hears Stiles chuckle, _"You know, you really shouldn't answer a phone like that."_

  
Derek smiles as he hears Stiles voice and him joking around. "Hey Stiles, I'm glad to hear you're still alive."

  
Stiles laughs, _"Yeah, me too buddy, me too. Can you put me on speaker phone please?"_

  
Derek does as he asks and waits for him to speak. _"I just want to tell John and you that I was sorry. I get why you guys did it, and yes I'm still mad at the both of you, but I love you guys and I just wanted to tell you that I forgave you and to let you know that I was alright."_

  
"I love you too, kiddo. I really am sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I am curious to know though, how it is you found all this out?" John asks him.

  
_"Well, believe it or not, mom came to me in a dream and told me all this. Yeah I know you probably think that sounds crazy but it's true. She looked like an angel, it was amazing."_ Stiles told him, his voice starting to crack.

  
"That's because she is an angel. How are you holding up, and don't lie to me." John asks him, sounding concerned.

  
_"I'm fine, I mean I'm in some pain but, other then that I'm OK, I promise. You should really see it out here, it's so much more beautiful then in moms pictures."_

  
John's about to answer when there is some shuffling in the backround and Peter speaks next, _"Phone time is up, I just wanted to let him talk to you guys, so you knew that he was alright."_

  
"Thank you, Peter. I appreciate that very much." John tells him. _"Yeahyeahyeah. Anyway, hows your little werewolf hunt coming along, getting any closer? I must tell you, I'm proud that you all figured out I took him to Ireland."_ Peter says with a chuckle.

  
"I was the one who figured it out, thank you very much. There was no _we_ about it." Scott says from the back seat.

  
"Oh shut up already would you?" Derek grumbles. Peter chuckles at this, _"You know Derek, you could just let me be Alpha again and let me whip those little mutts into shape ."_

  
Derek snorts, "If anyone's going to die, it'll be your ass going up in flames again, not mine asshole."

  
_"We'll just have to see about that, won't we. Ahh, don't you just love the smell of the air when a storms coming, with just that little hint of salt."_ Peter chuckles and the line goes dead.

  
Derek rolls his eyes and chucks his phone into the middle console and starts driving again.

 

  
  
  
  
Not long after the phone call with his father and pack, Stiles falls back to sleep and when he wakes up, the sun is shining in threw the window and Peter is no where in sight.

  
He sighs in relief to this and pulls himself out of bed and heads for the kitchen. After getting himself a bowl of cereal he walks out onto the porch and takes in the rolling hills.

  
If he looks off to the south he could even see the crystal clear blue of the ocean and he smiles to himself.

  
He takes a seat and enjoys the light breeze brushing past him.

  
Just as he's about to get to his feet, he hears a car pull up outside and bolts in the house and hides in the closet of their room and waits.

  
He hears the kitchen door opening and bags rustle and then Peters voice calling out for him.

  
He lets out a sigh of relief as he goes out to greet him and help put away the groceries he'd brought in.

  
"Hello little one, how long have you been awake?" Peter asks him, putting some bread on top of the fridge.

  
"Only about 15 minutes, was eating cereal out back when I heard you pulling in." he tells him as he places things in there rightful places.

  
"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Stiles asks him, with a warm, yet nervous looking smile.

  
Peter shakes his head, "No thank you, I grabbed something in town. I actually have some errands to run today, so I can't stay long. Feel free to go out and about today, just don't venture out to far, I don't need you getting yourself lost and having to come find you when I return." Peter tells him with a quick kiss to his forehead and he's out the door and driving away again.

  
Stiles frowns, "Well, at least I got rid of him for once." he says with a chuckle as he runs to get dressed.

  
After he's ready, he digs around the house until he finds himself a backpack, which he fills with a two sandwiches, some oatmeal bars and water.

  
He walks around the house to make sure everything is turned off and leaves the house.

 

  
  
He spends most of the morning roaming around endless green hills and coming across old run down houses and barns, which he of course breaks into and sneaks around in.

  
He's not afraid to admit that he takes a few dusty and worn books and shoves them into his backpack before retreating.

  
It's behind the last barn he comes across that he finds a forest and he can hear what he hopes is a waterfall not far off.

  
His mother always told him that the waterfalls were one of the most amazing things to see in Ireland and he can't help but to smile as he runs off into the forest.

  
Just as the waterfall comes into his view, something off to his right catches his eye and he freezes.

  
He slowly turns his head and he gasps as a tiny smile comes to his face. In front of him, in a straight line, leading deeper into the forest, are these little blue dancing lights.

  
He slowly starts walking towards the first one and when he's just about to it, it disappears and another one appears at the other end of the line.

  
He turns his head to the side in confusion, as he takes a few more steps and it happens again, and again.

  
He lets out a laugh and starts full on running after them, every time getting almost close enough to grab one, but never close enough.

  
He comes to a halting stop when he reaches  what looks to be some sort of graveyard.

  
He looks around but doesn't see anymore of the dancing lights and frowns. Not wanting to go any deeper into the woods, he turns around to go back the way he came and stops.

  
He could of sworn when he'd started chasing them, that he was on a trail. Looking out into the woods though, there wasn't one in sight.

  
He let's out a loud sigh, "Peter's going to fucking kill me." he groans out as he randomly picks a direction and starts walking.

  
He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it had to of been a long time. The forest was growing increasingly darker and he knew that the sun was starting to set.

  
He'd been wondering if Peter had returned home yet and started out to look for him and he contemplated yelling out for the man.

  
In the end though, he thought it was better not to, because he didn't have a damn clue what else was out here, lingering around to eat him.

  
He found a fallen log and sank to it, digging around his backpack and pulling out a sandwich and a bottle of water and started to eat.

  
He was starting to get worried, and not because he didn't know where he was. He knew damn well that Peter would eventually find him and when he did, he was going to get his ass kicked again.

  
This is what he got though, for running around chasing stupid floating lights, that probably weren't even real.

 

 

 

  
  
The sun was just starting to fall behind the hills when Peter pulled into the driveway  and stepped from his car.

  
He'd noticed that none of the lights were on and he hoped that it was because stiles was sleeping, but when he concentrated as he walked closer there was no heartbeat coming from inside the house.

  
He growled out as he started to follow Stiles scent away from their house.

  
When he'd finally made it to the the barn by the woods and heard the waterfall he let out a sigh of relief.

  
Stiles had talked his ear off at one point on the boat about what all his mother had said about the beautiful waterfalls in Ireland, so he hoped that he just lost track of time or fell asleep or something.

  
Once he reached the falls though, Stiles scent had went off to the right. He made an annoying noise and then followed it.

  
Of course that lead him out to the old graveyard and then from there he followed his scent to the west.

  
He had been running about 25 more minutes before he saw the boy, huddled into himself, sleeping on a log.

  
He let out a sigh of relief and walked up to him, gently shaking him awake. When Stiles finally came to and remembered what happened, he jumped away from Peter.

  
"Shit dad, I'm so sorry, please don't hit me. I really didn't mean to get lost, I swear I didn't." Stiles pleaded with Peter, fear in his eyes.

  
A sad look came over Peters face as he stepped towards Stiles, "I'm not going to hurt you love. I'm just glad that I found you, I was worried about you, come here." he told Stiles, who ran into his open arms.

  
When they finally pulled away from each other, Peter looked at him, "Why in the hell did you come all the way out here to begin with?"

  
Stiles gave him a funny look and scratched at the back of his neck, "I really don't think you'll believe me when I tell you." he says with a tiny chuckle.

  
"Humor me then, hm? Peter asks with a smile.

  
Stiles takes a deep breath, "I was almost to the waterfall when I caught something moving out the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, there were these little blue floating lights in a straight line and I tried to go to them and they just kept disappearing and reappearing at the end of the line. I wanted to try and catch one and I ran after them and before I knew It they were gone and I was lost."

  
By the time he was done speaking, he was short of breath and Peter just made a intrigued kinda of noise and smiled.

  
"Why did you make that noise, you don't believe me, do you?" Stiles asked with a roll of his eyes.

  
"Actually I do, I'm just surprised with everything your mother had told you about Ireland, that she never told you about wisps."he said with a chuckle as he grabbed Stiles by the arm and starts pulling him as he walked.

  
"Wisps, hm, so they have a name then and I'm not crazy." Stiles said with a little fist pump into the air and Peter laughed.

  
"Not crazy one bit, my love. I have a book back at the house that talks about them, you can read it when we get home." Peter tells him and he grabs Stiles and swings him onto his back as he shifts and takes off through the trees.

 


	15. Arriving Just In Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry I haven't updated, but I was pretty busy with things. This is the second to last chapter. I was starting to feel like I was dragging this fic out and I needed to end it. The chapter that will be coming after this will be it's last. HOWEVER, I have been thinking about making a series out of this, and making little one shots for you to keep up with Peters progress and his and Stiles relationship and with the pack of course. I want to know what you all think about that idea and if you you could leave me some comments below, letting me know what you think, that would be awesome! I hope you like this chapter!

When nightfall finally arises, the pack decides that it's time to call it a night and find a hotel. The problem with being in the middle of no where means, there is no fucking hotels.

  
"I don't know why we're even fucking stopping if there's no where to stop. One of us should just keep driving around, with their head out the window sniffing, while everyone else sleeps." Scott says from the backseat.

  
Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, "Everyone is fucking tired and if I let you fucking drive, you'll crash and kill us all." Derek yells back at him.

  
"Shows how much you know, dumb ass. We're werewolves, we won't fucking die."

  
"Oh trust me, they can die. Would you like me to give you a demonstration?" Derek asks with a wicked smile.

  
Scott just rolls his eyes, "You can't kill me, you need me to much. If it weren't for me, you would have never known where to head next, so shove it." he tells Derek and gets out of the car.

  
Derek sighs as he lays his head back against the seat and closes his eyes. He knows that everyone is starring at him and it's starting to piss him off.

  
"If you want to go with him and look, then fucking go. I'm going the fuck to sleep." he snaps and everyone is out of the car in seconds.

  
Derek tries to go to sleep but after five minutes of trying, he gives up and gets out of the car to follow the others.

  
Once he finally catches up he yells, "I don't even know why you all are out here walking around, how the hell do you even know if we're close?"

  
Scott rolls his eyes, "Do you not listen to your uncle at all? He said that there was a slight smell of salt in the air, which means they are in the south and close to a beach. Take a sniff asshole, what do you smell?" he asks angrily.

  
Derek scrunches up his face and takes a whiff, "Oh, well fine then. Whatever." he grumbles out as he starts walking and sniffing about.

  
It doesn't take them more then 15 minutes to pick up Stiles scent and Scott goes insane.

  
"We have to think about this logically. We should wait until later in the night to follow it, that way when we do come across where they are staying, hopefully they will be asleep." Derek tells him and Scott calms down.

  
"Fine, you have two hours and then I'm going with or without you."

 

  
  
  
  
It doesn't take Peter and Stiles long to get back to the house and when they do, Stiles lets out a sigh of relief and walks into the kitchen, falling into a chair.

  
"Why don't you go grab a shower, and I'll make us some dinner." Peter tells him.

  
"I'm not really all that hungry to be honest, I ate my lunch not that long ago and it didn't sit well. I think I'll get a shower and head to bed." Stiles tells him as he drags himself to his feet and walks off.

  
Peter resists the urge to call him back and tell him that he's going to fucking eat something anyway and he was going to like it, but he stops.

  
Stiles could have his shower and he would make something to eat anyway, and then when he came out, he would be feeling better and eat.

  
As soon as Stiles gets under the hot spray, he feels the stress from the day leave his body. He couldn't believe that his mother had never told him about those wisp things. Something that awesome, should have been talked about and the next time he saw her in his dreams, he was going to complain, a lot.

  
He only stays in 15 minutes, he dries off and dresses quickly as he heads back out to find Peter.

  
He rolls his eyes when he sees the older man standing at the counter making a bunch of sandwiches.

  
"I hope all those are for you, because I'm not hungry." he says with a chuckle as he opens the fridge to grab a water.

  
When he turns back around, Peter is glaring at him from across the kitchen, a sharp knife in his hand that he was using to cut up meat and cheese.

  
A chill runs threw Stiles as he takes a few steps back, "I m-mean, I'm sure one sandwich wouldn't k-kill me, right dad." he says, forcing a small laugh out.

  
Peter doesn't lose his glare but he turns around and starts cutting again as Stiles lets out a sigh of relief.

  
He sits down at his place at the table and waits for Peter to finish the sandwiches. "W-would you like to watch a movie after we eat?" Stiles asks him, trying to fill the silence.

  
Peter doesn't answer him, so he tries again.

  
"Or maybe you could show me that book you were telling me about, that had the wisps in them."

  
Still no answer.

  
Finally, Peter turns around with two plates and walks to the table, sitting down in his seat and placing one plate in front of him and the other by Stiles.

  
Stiles can fill his stomach doing somersaults by just the sight of the food but he pushes it away as he picks it up and takes a bite.

  
Stiles can tell by the look in his eyes, that good Peter isn't hear right now and if he makes any sudden mistake, no matter how small, shit would hit the fan.

  
With every bite, he starts feeling sicker and sicker and he knows that if he takes one more bite, he'll puke. so he carefully sets his sandwich down and takes a sip of water.

  
After a minute, Peter looks over to him, "You need to eat all of your dinner, Stiles." he says with a voice that has no emotion in it what so ever, and it scares the hell out of him.

  
"D-dad, I'm really not feeling that well. I feel like I'm going to be s-sick." he stutters out and he sees that little flicker in Peters eyes and he knows he's done it. He's switched bad Peter on, and there was no turning back.

  
"Don't fucking stutter, what are you, some kind of retard?" he snaps out. "I'm sorry, dad." he mumbles out, looking down at his plate.

  
"And stop saying you're fucking sorry about everything, maybe if you just listened and did what you were fucking told, you wouldn't have to say it so much!" he yells out as he smacks his plate and it flies to the floor.

  
Stiles tries his hardest not to flinch, but he's sure he does anyway.

  
In less then a second, Peters grabbed him by his shirt and pulls him out of his chair, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't know why you make me do this to you." he yells out as he brings his free hand across Stiles face and he cries out.

  
He hits him a few times before he finally drops him and as soon as he does, Stiles makes a run for it.

  
He doesn't know why he runs, he knows that Peter will catch him, it's not like he could hide from him.

  
He hears Peter laugh out just as he reaches the bathroom and slams the door and locks it.

  
Peter is there in seconds, kicking it in and little pieces of wood are flying everywhere. "D-daddy please, I know you don't want to hurt me. This isn't you, you have to calm down so the real you will come back. I'm your mate, you don't want to hurt your mate." Stiles yells out at him but Peter doesn't even listen as he starts landing blows to him over and over again.

  
He is so caught up in hitting Stiles that he doesn't smell anyone else enter the house, or smell that they are getting closer and closer to the bathroom, until someone is grabbing him by the back of his neck and throwing him from the room.

  
He crashes into the living room wall and when he pulls himself up, he's looking into the furious face of his nephew.

  
He chuckles, "Well well well, it took you long enough to find him, didn't it?" he asks as he pulls himself up and dusts his shirt off.

  
"Derek don't hurt him, he's not himself right now. You have to believe me, there is good in there." Stiles calls from the bathroom doorway, where he's being held back by the pack.

  
His father looks at him with worry and disbelief in his eyes, "Stiles you can't be serious right now. This man does not love you, he kidnapped you and did unspeakable things to you, why would you defend him?"

  
"Because I love him! It's not his fault that he's like this, he needs help. Let's not forget that he wouldn't of took me in the first place if it weren't for you and Derek." Stiles yells at his father.

  
"Stiles, I am so sorry that I did that to you. I had to keep you safe though, Derek said that he was unstable and I mean, just look at what he did after he left the hospital. Are you forgetting that he killed people, or forgetting that he could have killed you!"

  
"You don't get to choose who I spend my life with dad, you don't. Especially not when it was chosen for me the very night I was born. Mom told me why he was named my God Father, she didn't tell me why you kept me from him after she died. Why did you keep me from him, I have a right to know."

  
John runs his hands down his face as he sits in a chair, "I couldn't let them have you, they wanted to start your training right away. You were to be their new pack emissary, and I couldn't let them have some Wolfy claim over you, not like they had over your mother." he tells Stiles.

  
"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you married mom, if you didn't want this life, then why did you choose it?" Stiles asks him, tears leaving his eyes.

  
"I didn't believe it at first, and then when she finally showed me her magic I thought it was awesome. I was young and stupid back then, if I knew how my life would of turned out, or that my only child would be a freak, just like her, I would have never married her." he tells Stiles, his voice cracking.

  
"My mother was _not_ a freak, you asshole. How dare you speak of her that way!" Stiles yells out and pushes himself past Scott who is glaring daggers at John.

  
Stiles runs past Derek and into Peter, pushing him back against the wall. "You need to fucking snap out of this, I need you to fight for me, for us." he yells at him as he makes a fist and punches him hard in the face.

  
As soon as his hand connects, it makes a god awful cracking sound and Peter snaps out of it just like that. "Stiles, w-what happened?" He looks out at the room and is shocked to see everyone standing there and Stiles cradling his hand.

  
"When did you all get here, and Jesus Stiles, please tell me I didn't break your hand. Love I'm so sorry, I swear that I didn't mean to." Peter tells him as he rushes to his side and grabs his hand, taking his pain away.

  
Stiles turns to the rest of them, "Do you see what I mean, you all saw what just happened to him. Something is wrong with him and he needs help, he doesn't mean to be this way. Please Derek, he needs your help, you have to help him." Stiles pleads.

  
The anger leaves Dereks face and he shifts back as he sees the heartbroken look on his uncles face and he goes to him, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

  
Peter is shocked at first and it takes him a moment before he too, wraps his arms around him and hugs back.

  
After a minute, John explodes, "Now you wait just a fucking minute, Stiles is my fucking son and he is coming home with me. When we get back to Beacon Hills, I want all of you freaks to stay the fuck away from him, do you hear me?" he roars out.

  
"How about you just shut the hell up. Me and the rest of the pack, nor Stiles for that matter are freaks. You can go to hell, if you think you're going to keep me away from my best friend, my brother, because you have another fucking thing coming." Scott tells him.

  
John opens his mouth to speak but Derek talks first, "Keep your mouth shut John, I was wrong to listen to you and help you. I thought you were worried about your son, but all you cared about was yourself and your image as sheriff. Peter was right, you didn't even notice how depressed he was, or that he was fucking hurting himself for Christ sake."

  
John opens his mouth to speak again but Isaac is there first and punches him hard enough to knock him out, "I believe you were told to shut up." he snaps out and when he turns around everyone is smiling.

  
"Can we please go back home now, and get him some help. Also, I would like to see a doctor please." Stiles says, holding up his hand and Peters face falls again.

  
Stiles goes to him, "No, you stop it right now. This isn't your fault, none of it is, once we get home and have Deaton look at you, everything will be alright." he tells him, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

  
"How do we plan on getting John back home with the way he's acting?" Scott asks. Everyone looks around at each other and Stiles shrugs, "Leave one of the cars here, with the keys in it. That will give us time to get home and let me grab a few things. He's going to be out for awhile anyway." Stiles says with a chuckle.

  
Stiles cleans himself up enough to be able to get on a plane without raising questions and they leave, thankfully all wearing smiles.

 


	16. A new Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love the last chapter! I have decided to turn this into a series, not sure when the next update will be after this though, but keep your eyes peeled.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful, aside from the odd looks Stiles received from a few people who actually looked at him and saw the bruises on his face.

  
At one point, Peter couldn't take it anymore and tore of to the bathroom and didn't come back for five minutes.

  
Stiles didn't follow him, he didn't want to take the chance of upsetting Peter further. He looked to Derek, who looked sort of heart broken, "He's crying." he whispered to Stiles and his heart dropped.

  
When Peter returned to his seat, the red and puffy eyes gave him away, even if Derek hadn't already. Stiles took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a warm smile and Peter tried his best to return it.

  
"We'll be there soon babe, and everything will be alright." Stiles tells him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

  
Peter sighed, "I know that and even though that's awesome and all, it doesn't change the fact that I already hurt you. I've already beaten and ruined you, ruined us. I can't take any of that back Stiles. How could you Still love a monster like me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

  
"Peter, what you've done isn't your fault. You have something mentally wrong with you. Just like normal people have them. Yes, technically you being a werewolf should keep you from these things and I'm not sure why you're having them, but hopefully Deaton will be able to help. You're not a monster baby, I promise you that and I don't care how long it takes me to show you that, but I will." he tells him as he takes his face in his hands and deeply kisses him.

  
The rest of the plane ride goes without much talking from any ones part and soon they are landing at the airport and getting in their cars.

  
It would take them at least 2 hours to make it back to Beacon Hills and for most of that ride, everyone besides Derek and Scott fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
By the time they pulled into Deatons parking lot and crawled out of the cars, everyone was starving. Derek handed Isaac and Scott money and sent them off to grab dinner for everyone.

  
"Hello there, I was wondering when you all would be arriving." Deaton greeted them as they walked threw the front door.

  
Peter and Stiles walked in last and Deaton gave him a warm smile and a hug, "It's glad to have you back Mr. Stilinski. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you again. Why don't you come back with me, I have something I can give you to help with all the pain and help you heal a bit faster." he tells him as he turns and walks into the back room.

  
Everyone follows him, and takes seats that Deaton had set up in the back room.

  
He gives Stiles a glass full of blueish liquid to drink and after he downs it, he x-rays him to make sure nothing it broken.

  
"Looks like you have a few cracked ribs and your hand is fractured. After I get you taped and wrapped up, I'd like to talk with you about your condition." he says, turning to face Peter who nods, not looking up at anyone.

  
  
  
It doesn't take long at all for Stiles to get all wrapped up and is soon sitting next to Peter and Deaton stands in front of them.

  
Peter looks up and meets his eyes and Deaton smiles at him and Peter takes a deep breath, "Well, what do you want to know, or are you just going to stand there and stare me better?" he asks him sarcastically and Deaton chuckles.

  
"I was just waiting for you to start telling me whats been going on with you." Deaton tells him, still smiling and Stiles is pretty sure Peter is blushing.

  
Peter lets out a loud sigh as he looks back up at the man, "I keep blacking out and hurting Stiles. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be just him though, I would hurt anything in my path I'm sure. I don't remember much after I come back, I know that I've hurt someone because I can feel their pain and I'm usually covered in blood."

  
Deaton doesn't speak right away, just stands there and looks like he's thinking hard about something.

  
"I think you have a couple mental illnesses, and for some reason, and I don't know why those reasons are, your wolf isn't able to keep them under control." he finally says, as he takes a seat in front of them.

  
"I don't understand though, I mean I get that I've been through a lot, being burned and all and then dying and coming back but, Derek lost all of his family too, so why isn't he having these issues, why just me!" he yells out as he stands up and starts pacing the room.

  
"Peter, you've been through so much more then him. You were practically burned alive twice, you died, you crossed over to the other side and were tortured in the in between for however long it took you to come back. Peoples minds can only handle so much, even a werewolf." Deaton tells him, as he follows Peter around the room with his eyes.

  
Peter sighs in a defeated way, "So what do you think I have then?" he asks, as he comes back to sit next to Stiles, who reaches out and takes his hand.

  
"Schizophrenia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and Bipolar. None of them are easy to have by themselves and I can't even imagine what you're going through, having all three at the same time. Given what you've been put through, it's not really that shocking."

  
Stiles takes a deep breath, "So what can we do about it, can he take medicine like a human could or is there some kind of spell we could do, that could bind them, anything?" he asks, the worry flowing from him.

  
Deaton smiles, "Actually, I think medicine would be a great place to start. Human pain medicine works well on werewolves when I up the dosages. So If I give him a decent amount of each medicine everyday, it should help him. I've already been talking to Melissa about it and she thinks it will work as well. She's already given me the codes to break into the hospital medicine rooms and I've gotten you a months supply of all three pills that you will be taking. I want you to take them every morning with your breakfast, and you will keep me updated as to how you're doing, alright?"

  
Peter nods and takes the three _large_ bags of pills. "You need to take 3 of each pill a day." he turns around and comes back with four large boxes and hands it to Stiles, "These are sedatives, the syringes are already full of each dosage and the boxes are stuffed full of them. If he does start having an episode, give him one and he'll pass out in seconds. When he comes to, the episode should be passed."

  
Not long after they're done talking, Isaac and Scott return and they all eat together, not saying much.

  
After they are finished, they all stand and start gathering their things. When they all start heading out the door, they realize that Peter and Stiles haven't moved.

  
Derek gives them an odd look, "Are you guys coming or not?" he asks, looking confused. "What about my dad, where are we going to go. He knows where you and Peter live, and you know he is going to be out for blood when he gets back, which shouldn't be long from now." Stiles tells him, looking worried.

  
"We will deal with him when he comes then, we aren't going to let him keep you from us, Stiles. You are apart of this pack, this family. It's where your mother belonged and it's where you belong. Let's go home." he says, looking at Stiles _and_ Peter.

  
Peter smiles at his nephew and takes Stiles hand as they all leave and head for the loft.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Six Months Later_**

  
Stiles is running up the freshly painted stairs of the Hale house carrying three bags of groceries. He takes them into the kitchen, where he finds most of the pack still cutting up veggies where he'd left them an hour ago.

  
"Honestly, how fucking long does it take to cut all those up. It's not rocket science, if you all stopped dicking around, it would be done by now." he hollers at them, tossing the bags onto the table and starts shoving them from the kitchen.

  
All except Peter of course.

  
Peter is smiling at him as he pops a carrot into his mouth. Stiles rolls his eyes, "It would also help, if you'd stop eating everything you slice up, you butthead." Stiles says, throwing a dish rag at him.

  
Peter only chuckles as he pops another one into his mouth, "Oh lighten up would you, there will still be plenty of veggies for the roast and potatoes." he says rolling his eyes as he starts cutting again.

  
"Oh I ran into Melissa at the store and she'll be coming to dinner as well. She hasn't been to any pack dinners yet and I think since this is the first one at the house, she should be here."

  
Peter gives him a warm smile, "I think that's a great idea and I'm sure that will make Scott happy."

  
Stiles returns the smile as he returns to chopping and prepping things, thinking back on the last six months.

  
Not even an hour after they'd arrived at the loft, did his father show up. He was there all of 20 twenty minutes and when he'd left that day, Stiles had never heard from him again.

  
There had been a screaming match and a point where Stiles told him that he'd hated him and that mom most likely hated him too. Stiles told him that he wanted nothing more to do with him, if he was going to treat Stiles like he was some kind of freak.

  
The following day, they had found out that he'd resigned from his Sheriff position and not a week later when they drove past the house, there was a for sale sign in the front lawn and his father was no where in sight.

  
A part of him would always love him, he was his father after all. However, he knew that he was better off with the pack, with his new family. They understood him and loved him for what he was.

  
A month of everyone living in the loft, Derek had finally had enough and told them he was rebuilding the Hale house and they were all moving in there.

  
Each of them had their own rooms, aside from the couples of course. Derek had even build his uncle, his own study and put in a huge library that made Stiles almost wet himself when he found out.

  
Within the last month, Deaton had started teaching Stiles how to tap into his spark and how to use it. He was a natural and picked up on everything pretty quickly. He was only allowed to use magic if they were in a dire situation or he was with Deaton though, until he thought that Stiles was ready.

  
As for him and Peter, everything had been going amazingly. The first couple months of being on the medicine, they all had started to notice a change in Peter. The first month alone they went through a whole box of sedatives, but as they crossed over into the fourth month and soon the fifth, he didn't have any episodes.

  
Even now they were just into the sixth month and he hadn't had any yet. Everything was going great and Stiles and the rest of the pack couldn't be happier.

  
Stiles was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the pack running back into the kitchen, "When will it be done, we are starving." Scott whined out and Stiles smacked him.

  
"It would already be in the oven by now if you guys wouldn't of been fucking around. Go make some sandwiches or something, it's going to be awhile." Stiles told them all as he turned back to putting the rest of the sliced up potatoes and carrots into the the pan and slid it in the oven.

  
The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the dining room all set up and cleaning and unpacking what little things were left over since they moved in a few days ago.

  
When six o'clock came around, Melissa showed up right on time and soon they were all seated around the dinner table laughing and stuffing their faces with food.

  
The sense of peace, love and family surrounding them all was amazing and none of them had smiled like that in so long.

  
They all had finally had the family they never had, or had lost, and it would only get better from here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for your support throughout this fic. I am so glad you all loved it this much and stuck with me, through all the twists and turns. Thank you for all the comments and all the love and I hope you all will continue to enjoy my writings! <3


End file.
